Redeeming Myself
by kaosda
Summary: Jean and Remy face off against Sinister while the other X-Men make their way towards them.
1. Saving the Enemy?

Redeeming Myself  
  
Ok, I just wanted to apologize if I don't get any accents right. Sorry if that offends anyone. If I had to place this story I would have to say that it would happen instead of Under Lock and Key.  
  
Saving the Enemy?  
  
Kitty Pride was strolling leisurely through the park. She had brought a video camera just to capture people in every day life. A bit I guess you could say she was bored, the only ones at the Mansion were Professor Xavier, Logan, Dr. McCoy and Rogue, who has been released from the sick bay but wanted time alone in her room. Storm had taken the New Mutants or Junior X-Men, which they preferred to call themselves out for a little exercise in the woods, somewhere in Montana she thought, she didn't know why. Jean, Scott, and Kurt were at the mall, Kurt didn't want to leave his sister, but she really gave him no choice.  
  
Kitty had noticed in her train of thought that she had walked to a darkened part of the Park, tall trees everywhere. She never was the nature type, but she noticed that Storm seemed to love the outdoors so she thought she'd see what the big deal was, she scanned the trees searching for any cute wild life that she might find with her video camera. What the viewfinder came across though was not that of a cute little woodland creature.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't a little X-Punk. I bet ole Wolverine be very upset if he found you gutted huh?" growled a very pleased Sabretooth as he thought of the heartache this would not only bring his old pal Logan, but the rest of the Xavier Students. Kitty was about to reply while making herself intangible when she heard another voice from a tree just above them.  
  
"Gettin sloppy Viccy, to preoccupied wit her scent, ya never noticed Gambit's." Kitty recognized the man who had dropped out of 'no where' It was another one of Magneto's Acolytes. The cute one she thought.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gambit!" snarled a very enraged Sabretooth.  
  
"Same ting Gambit bin doin entire time while he be working for Magneto.watching you!" Gambit shot back rather light heartedly. Kitty was amazed, anyone else, besides Mr. Logan would be intimidated at Sabretooth's present state of anger, but this guy just laughed at him. She knew she should run away, but felt compelled to capture the whole thing on videotape after all it might come in handy.  
  
"Grrr.when is that man gonna realize the only reason you be working for him, is to get close to me.I've warned him!" Sabretooth snapped at Gambit with a look of bloodlust gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Gambit looked at Sabretooth with a slight smile spread across his lips, "bout da same time he realize y' only wit him to get close ta the short ugly Canadian.now what are you plans for the lil petite?" Gambit finish the question with a sterner look, a red haze seem to feel his already demon like eyes. They began to glow as Gambit took a more offensive stance.  
  
"Gonna kill her of course! You stop me and Magneto well know all about your lack of loyalty Gumbo!' Sabretooth screamed with rage.  
  
Kitty noticed in one swift motion Gambit had lost his trench coat and now had a long shiny bo staff in his hands. She looked in his eyes, he noticed this and gave her a nod to get out of there, but she didn't she couldn't seem to pull herself from this confrontation. Why was one acolyte trying to kill her and another trying to save her she thought to her self. Well she knew why the one was trying to kill her, but couldn't figure out the other  
  
"Won't let y' do dat Mon Ami." Gambit quipped. "Been waitin fo dis long time now."  
  
"What.you think you can save this girl.you couldn't save Genevieve, what makes you think you can this time?" Sabretooth was trying to bait him into the first move, Gambit knew this and was trying to hold his cool, but with his eyes uncovered, the anger could be seen radiating from them.  
  
"come on Viccy, dance wit Gambit." Sabretooth seemed to snap a little bit here, Gambit knew it was the use of his real name. Not many people knew it, he didn't think Magneto or anyone else in the Acolytes did, but he did.and he knew Sabretooth hated being addressed by it. "Anytime y' ready Creed!"  
  
The fight was savage, and quick. Sabretooth lunged towards Gambit finally, Gambit knew he would he quickly sidestepped and crack him in the head with the end of his bo staff. Gambit spun around to face the approaching Sabretooth again, this time launching three playing cards that seemed to form in his head and begin to glow brightly. They exploded as they contacted Sabretooth sending him back a bit. Gambit knew Sabretooth could get sloppy, and the angrier he got the sloppier he would get, but more dangerous. Sabretooth leapt into the air, this surprised Gambit a bit, but went with it, he leapt also throwing himself into Sabretooth's stomach. He had hoped to keep the fight distanced and stay away from Sabretooth's savage claws. They both clashed to the ground as Gambit sprung up, but not quick enough, Sabretooth had slashed at Gambit and left four deep claw marks into side. Gambit landed amazingly on his feet right in front of Kitty who was still there videotaping it all. He looked up at the young girl and gave her a wink and a charming smile trying desperately to hide the pain from his face. She had no idea what he was smiling about, but it seemed to make her melt inside. Sabretooth approached the two like a blood hungry predator longing for the taste of blood he had just inflicted. Once he was about five feet from them he noticed almost a full stack of playing cards held with in Gambit's hand, before he could react, Gambit had decided to play a game and launched all of them in a less accurate manner then he usually did. Fifty-Two Card Pick Up had begun. Sabretooth flew back maybe twenty feet. Damage was done, you could see burn marks all over his body. So many fully charge cards, even his healing factor was struggling to keep up.  
  
"Tink your body can wit stand dat gain Creed?" Gambit spoke boldly. Kitty stared in shock still with the camera clutched in her hand.  
  
Sabretooth stood up and looked at him, they were both hurt very bad, this isn't how he planned to spend his day, but now his weekend would be spent recovering, even with his healing factor Sabretooth knew the injuries were take a couple days. "You know the boss ain't gonna like this pup?"  
  
"Gambit dun care what da bucket head likes! Gambit only cares that y' dun be hurtin no more lil belles!" Gambit shouted seeming to recall a memory from the past.  
  
Sabretooth smiled evilly at him, showing his fangs. "Not that boss LeBeau, the other one, he says you still owe him."  
  
Gambit now seemed to receive a burst of energy, his eyes flashed bright red. "You tell dat man, Gambit owe him nottin, and not to come looking, for Gambit.or dere be hell to pay!"  
  
With that Sabretooth retreated away the best he could with burn marks and blood covering his body from the array of cards that exploded around him. Gambit on the other hand fell to his knees with his arm over the area Sabretooth clawed at just minutes ago. Kitty became tangible again when she noticed he collapse to the ground.  
  
"umm Mr. Gambit are you okay?" Kitty spoke softly as she knelt in front of him finally seeing just how deep the claw marks were.  
  
"O course chere.Gambit always okay when in da company of a beautiful petite like yo self." and with that Gambit's eyes seemed to roll back into his head, and he collapsed. Kitty knew he wasn't O.K. and she had to do something, even though he was technically the enemy, he had saved her life, kinda she could have just phased she thought, but he needed help now. She reached for her Com Link and spoke into it.  
  
"Anyone at the mansion, I need you help ummm.Sabretooth jumped me in the park, but one of the other Acolytes that I gathered hated Sabretooth saved me, Sabretooth ran off badly hurt, and the one that saved me, Gambit he said just passed out and got clawed pretty bad, some one please come help us!" Kitty spoke quickly into the com link.  
  
"We'll be right there, are you O.K.?" the voice of Dr. McCoy could be heard through the link.  
  
"I'm fine.but he's not!" Kitty said.  
  
"We'll be there in about five minutes, we got your com link signal homed in on." Logan's voice was now heard from the com link.  
  
A few hours later Professor Xavier, Wolverine, Storm, Beast and all the members of the Senior X-Men were in the Professor's study just finishing watching the video that Kitty had filmed. The New Mutants were of course scattered about the mansion while most were in the danger room just having fun. Gambit was of course patched up and left to sleep while the X-Men tried to figure out what to make of this acolyte.  
  
Cyclops was the first to speak, "Why did he call Sabretooth Viccy, and Creed?"  
  
Wolverine himself had been contemplating this and decided to speak, "Because ole Tooth's real name his Victor Creed. Not many people know this."  
  
Storm looked up with realization, she muttered out three names, "Victor Creed.Genevieve.LeBeau." with that she lifted her from her seat and began to exit the study very quickly, before Kurt called out to her.  
  
"Storm, vhat is it?" he was seated closest to her so knew she knew something.  
  
"Yes Storm, you look almost shocked." the Professor was cut off.  
  
"I know him.this Gambit, he is a.friend, I also owe him my life." With that Storm sailed out the doors down to the Sick Bay to see her long lost friend.  
  
"Well who'd ah thought, Storm being indebted to an Acolyte, specially the one that traed ta blow mah head off." Rogue let out sarcastically.  
  
"He also saved me life." Kitty let out softly. "Is he going to be okay Mister McCoy?"  
  
"Yes Kitty I'm sure he'll be fine, all he needs is probably a week of rest." Mr. McCoy stated.  
  
"He's not down here, but all his stuff is!" Storm's voice came over their Com Link's.  
  
"Ok kids we got an Acolyte loose on the grounds.follow me!" Wolverine growled fiercely. Wolverine exited the study and began to sniff. "Cigarette smoke.follow me." And with that Wolverine lead them out to the back ground and began prowling trying to trace the scent that he knew had to becoming from the Acolyte known as Gambit, for he never got a whiff of that cigarette smoke off any of the other residents.  
  
Professor Xavier had contacted Storm and let him know where the others were searching and he wheeled out to the back Patio to wait for them to return with his young guest. Professor was trying to figure out a little more about the young man that had saved Kitty. He replayed the videotape over and over in his mind.  
  
"Gambit tinks he pulled a fast one on claws." Gambit said rising the Professor out of thought. The Professor turned his chair toward the sound of Gambit's Voice to see him leaning against wall, no longer dressed in the hospital ground he was left in but in an Xavier's Institute Shirt as well jeans which he had not had when they brought him in. He also stood their eating a very big sandwich. "Gambit hope y' don mind, but he helped himself to y'r fridge." Gambit stated smiling slightly.  
  
"And the clothes?" Xavier nodded towards him while trying to probe his mind on how he had distracted Wolverine and his intentions.  
  
"Borrowed em from a room." Gambit stated nonchalantly. "Mind probe non gonna work."  
  
"I seemed to have gathered that, would mind telling me how you so easily distracted Wolverine?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Gambit read da homme's file, after my tangle wit Creed figured Gambit need to distract him with five lite cigarettes to keep im d'stracted." Gambit answered.  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
"Was hungry, wanted ta thank y' fore Gambit get his stuff and find a place ta hide out.wanted ta check on da petite too, make sure she al'ight" Gambit shrugged his answer.  
  
Xavier had mentally alerted the team to Gambit's presence and told them he seemed to mean them no harm, he had also alerted Storm and was about to ask Gambit another question, but was interrupted.  
  
"Remy? Remy LeBeau?" Storm let out a loud shriek from behind them.  
  
Gambit hearing his given name being used turned suddenly. He dropped what was left of his sandwich and was literally at a loss for words. The other X-Men had approached at this time and noticed the two. Storm when to Gambit and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"Stormy.Stormy tis day you chere?" Gambit finally let out.  
  
"A lot had changed in four years Remy, but one thing that has not.you STILL may not call me that childish name." Storm let out exasperated. "Wow, the last time I laid eyes on you, you were just a scraggly little boy, and now."  
  
"Stormy, how could you say scraggly.Gambit was never scraggly...and you.look at y' self. Still da same beautiful belle!" Gambit said at first with mock pain, but let it out as his charming smile came into play.  
  
"Always the charmer I see.but still not charming enough for me Remy, I still am ten years older than you." Storm said putting her foot down and staring into his eyes waiting for him to relent the smirk of his face. Once he finally did, Storm glanced at her observers and asked for a moment of privacy with him. "Good t' see you again Stormy." Gambit said as he took out a cigarette and light it up. "Remy missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to.so Magneto's not gonna like you very much right now, and your in no condition to try to run from him. Your staying here till your better." Storm said very sternly.  
  
"Remy dun know chere.he dun tink the others would like that." Gambit said softly.  
  
"Doesn't matter Remy, I've already asked the Professor mentally and he agrees with me, since you're my friend, and he's telling the others now." Storm said just as sternly as before. "Oh and Remy." he took a drag of his cigarette and looked up at her. "Don't steal anything!" she said with a small laugh but a voice that meant she was serious.  
  
"Oui, Remy try to keep his hands to himself." He answered with that 'I would never do anything like that face'  
  
TBC  
  
What did you all think? Next Chapter.how does everyone react with a Cajun in the mansion. 


	2. Interacting with the Enemy?

Redeeming Myself  
  
OK, I got a couple reviews and one in particular I felt I should address. Someone brought up the fact that Kitty should have short circuited the Camcorder. I say nay, usually when she short circuits an electronically device she swipes through it. In this case she was holding it while she was tangible than went intangible. Therefore the camcorder became intangible also. Got me.if not oh well.  
Interacting with the Enemy?  
  
"What do you mean he's staying here for awhile?" Logan shouted as all the students as well as the teachers bar Storm were gathered in the living room of the mansion. Xavier had just broke the news that Gambit would be staying with them while he recuperates.  
  
"This is worse then when Lance tried to join!" Scott gritted out a little upset.  
  
"This guy was working for Magneto! I dahn't care if he was doing it to get close to Sabretooth or not.he almost blew me up!" Rogue yelled out angrily. Most the students were reacting the same way. Professor Xavier was about to speak up but Kitty beat him to it.  
  
"Hey, you know he saved my life. I mean like I totally could have got out of it, but still he tried!" Kitty stated rather quickly hoping that her ordeal might defuse the situation, after all she did kind of owe him. "And you know what.just cause he liked worked for the acolytes shouldn't mean anything, like Rogue was totally with the Brotherhood before she came aboard."  
  
Just before all the 'that's different arguments' started, Storm had entered and merely said one statement. "I owe that boy my life, Professor Xavier has decided to allow him to stay as long as he needs, now I suggest you all learn to deal with it." And with that she left the living room to prepare the guest room for her old friend.  
  
Later that evening the whole mansion had settled in for dinner in the massive dining room. They were typical teenage discussions floating around the table as they ate, but all that ceased as Gambit walked into the room. Gambit could feel the uneasy eyes of almost everyone in the room fall to him. He took the open seat between Storm and Kitty after he flashed his trademarked smile at everyone.  
  
"Remy sees the little petite escaped this afternoon much better than Remy did." Gambit waited for the shy smile that most girls gave him when he addressed them and of course Kitty did smile and blushed a bit. He then turned to Storm. "Y' know what Remy was tinking Stormy?"  
  
"Goddess forbid I should ever know what goes on in that head of yours Remy." Storm said as she passed him some food.  
  
"Remy just remembering the time we stole that Jaguar." There were assorted gasps from the room, and that is when Kurt decided to speak up.  
  
"Miss Munroe.you have stolen a car?" he said in his German accent.  
  
"No Kurt, I have never stolen a car." She now faced Remy. "I do believe Remy that you had picked the car up before we met up that night."  
  
"Oui, dat is da truth, but one might ask Stormy what would a 13 year old Remy be doin wit a Jaguar? Y' knew and yet y' came wit Remy anyways." His smile deepened. There were more looks from the rest of the students as Storm tried to desperately change the subject. After much trying the dinner resumed to normal discussion as Gambit finished his meal than left for a smoke.  
  
The next morning Rogue was the first one up and was in the kitchen eating her cereal while reading a book. The rest of the students were a sleep and the teachers were off somewhere in the mansion. Rogue heard the sound of a motorcycle flying down the drive towards the mansion. She thought to herself that it must have been Logan returning from a late night. She was wrong though.  
  
Gambit entered the kitchen from garage where he had parked his motorcycle that he left to get a few hours earlier. When we say his motorcycle we'll just assume he acquired when first arriving in Bayville. He had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and a big rectangle shaped box, about an inch thick. Rogue looked up at the sound of the duffel bag hitting the floor and saw Gambit standing there place his other package carefully against the wall. His eyes turned to Rogue, he cracked a sly grin.  
  
"Morning Chere." He casually said with a wink.  
  
"And where the hell have yah been Cajun? I thaught yah weren't safe to leave da mansion?" Rogue replied a bit accusingly.  
  
"Remy just be pickin a few de essentials.nothing t' worry bout." He said this as he casually walked over to the cupboards, grabbed a tea kettle and filled it with water. Rogue watched him as he dumped the contents of an unknown bag into it and than begin to charge the kettle tell the water began to boil, then he began to bring the energy from the tea kettle back into his hand. He poured himself a glass and took a casual sip.  
  
"What is that Cajun?" Rogue asked a bit curious.  
  
"Home remedy my Tante Matte taught Remy. Help da healing process a bit, takes da pain away to" Remy replied casually as he leaned against the counter directly across from Rogue. "Remy pick some tin up for you chere." With that he swiftly produced a purple Rose and handed it to Rogue. "Remy's gesture to say he's sorry for the explosive card. Never meant no harm by it." Rogue's first thought was not to take it, but it was a purple rose, not some ugly color like Red or White. It was beautiful she thought, so she chose her words wisely. "Yah forgiven Swamp Rat.but this doesn't mean ah like yah."  
  
"Oui, but maybe one day we be friends, no?" Remy returned to her with a playful smile upon his face and a spark of red fire in his eye. Before she could respond though the Professor, Beast and Logan entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well it looks as if you have been out Gambit?" the Professor asked curiously, while Logan eyes him suspiciously. Beast just made his way to the refrigderator.  
  
"Oui, Doc says it may be couple weeks til Remy be all good, figured I'd need some stuff." Gambit replied as he shifted his gaze from Rogue to the Professor and Logan.  
  
"Ok, Bub first of all where'd you pick your stuff from Magey's lair, and how the hell you get off the grounds with out setting off the security system?" Logan asked accusingly. Storm and Scott walked in hearing the last of Logan's question.  
  
"Hmmm, I would imagine that their aren't many places that could keep young Remy in or out for that matter." Storm said a matter of factly.  
  
"Oui, ain't a security system anywhere that keep old Gambit down." Gambit said tossing a knowing smile at Storm.  
  
"Kind of cocky there Gambit? Spend a couple months running with Magneto and you really think you could just break in anywhere?" Scott said sarcastically, and very annoyed having to put up with the former acolytes presence so early in the morning.  
  
"Well Gambit be da Prince of Thieves, dey don give that title to just no one." Gambit said casually.  
  
"So your saying your royalty kid, I ain't buyin, the only thing royal about you is the pain in my ass." Logan said clearly annoyed about how casually Gambit had taken everything since he awoke yesterday. By now the Professor was looking at Storm hoping for an explanation, she in turned glanced at Gambit as if mentally asking him permission to reveal a little of his past. Rogue would have made a comment but found herself wondering more about their sudden houseguest, she thought she would be annoyed with him, but his Cajun accent reminded her of the south, and that of course reminded her of her home. Finally Gambit nodded his approval to Storm as to why he is the Prince of Thieves.  
  
"You see, Gambit really is the Prince of Thieves, he is the adopted son of the Patriarch of the New Orleans Thieves Guild. Professor, Logan surely you guys have heard of them?" Storm said calmly. She new Remy wouldn't mind, she could tell he loved his thieving ways.  
  
"You MEAN we're housing a Professional Criminal! Oh my God!" Scott shouted angrily before stomping out of the kitchen totally forgetting why he was in the kitchen.  
  
"I do not believe I have heard of this guild?" Hank said taking a place at the counter with his breakfast.  
  
"The New Orleans Thieves Guild is a very old guild that is said to house the most accomplished Thieves but also their control hovers over a lot of the smaller guilds spread through out the world. It is said that there is no crime syndicate in the world that they don't or can't influence a little. Am I right Gambit." Professor Xavier said knowingly.  
  
"Hmmm, Remy tinks you got some myth and fact mixed up, but fo da most part Oui." Gambit said as he started to un wrap the long rectangular box. "Oh yeah, for your other question Claws, Remy went to a safe house he acquired days after arriving here." Finally he produced a painting and showed it to the others. "Ta make it a little homier.no?"  
  
"Isn't that an amazing copy of .." Hank began awestruck at the painting.  
  
"Stary Night by Van Gough." Rogue finished showing her interest in artwork.  
  
"Oui Chere, I see we do have some dings in common, and Doc, its no replicla.tis da real deal, nice lil replica on display in New York City Art Museum though." Remy smiled brightly as Rogue and Beast just gasped. Logan seemed to huff like it was no big deal as the Professor just looked thoughtful at the new information he had received about their young gasp.  
  
Storm on the other hand just smiled nodded her head and said."Figures."  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
More of the students reactions to a thief in their midsts. As well as the Professor and Gambit have a beer down at a bar, while the Professor gives Gambit a job opportunity. Its not what your thinking either.  
  
A/n sorry if this one was so short. 


	3. Accepting the Enemy

Redeeming Myself  
  
A/N I went through and fixed most errors here.  
  
Good Morning Every one thanks for tuning in for yet another chapter. As always any comments you have would be greatly appreciated. This story really has a point, I know where I want to end up with it, and it is just a matter of how I get there.  
Accepting the Enemy  
It was later that Sunday afternoon. Most of the girls in the mansion were sitting at a particular window that had a view of the backyard. Of course there was more to the view this particular day. The mutant known as Gambit was there, he was practicing with his bo staff. Wearing only a pair of sweat pants. His incredible physique, even bandaged as it was, was enough to charm half the girls watching.  
  
"Would you look at him, its about time we get something good to look at around here." Tabitha said smiling.  
  
"Don't I know what you mean, he really is a hunk!" Jubilee squealed. Jean came walking up behind them looked out the window they were looking at and gave a small gasp.  
  
"Wow."she murmured under her breath, this not going unheard by Amara though. When Amara gave her a look, Jean replied. "Just making sure he ain't stealing nothing."  
  
The girls just giggled and continued watching Gambit practicing.  
  
Professor Xavier was in his office with Storm and Beast about the same time, they were of course talking about Gambit. (Come on he is the star of this fic) "So you say Hank that he is out back right now training? Even while injured?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, I told him that he should rest himself, that he may cause himself further pain and harm. Young Gambit merely said 'Remy thinks that when you in a fight, you can merely get injured like I am, you think your opponent going to wait till your healthy to finish the fight, Non.best to train through the pain. May save Remy's life one day.' He is quite the peculiar teenager." Hank finished.  
  
"He'll be out there for awhile, he'll probably go through the exercises of numerous weapons. Remy if anything was always very thorough when it came to thieving or training." Storm added in.  
  
"He could be a great addition to the team, do you think we could convince him to become a part of it Ororo?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I would doubt it, he has complete control over his mutant abilities, and as you can see, also great skills with multiple weapons as well as hand to hand combat. He is also very free spirited; you would never get him to agree to being a student and going to school. Unfortunately, we really have nothing to offer him." Storm concluded.  
  
"Do you think his father would be able to convince him, you said you were going to contact him this morning?" The Professor asked.  
  
Storm now looked a little saddened but answered the question. "Well, I did get a hold of his father. It seems about two years ago he was banished from the guild. He was only a couple months shy of sixteen. An accident occurred which caused a ripple between a rival guild. Jean Luc would not go into details, but he was forced to banish Remy from New Orleans and all other Guild dealings to stop a blood feud. Remy agreed, and left, it would appear that Remy has been on his own just under two years now. He has not spoken to his father since." With that Beast and the Professor both looked a little shocked. Startled at the revelation that this poor teenager was all alone in the world, and he was banished from his family.  
  
Gambit was still out back training but now he was training with Police Clubs. (You know those clubs Police use, their about eighteen inches long with a piece that sticks out about four inches down from the end.) The sweat beaded from his forehead as he fought so hard against the pain inside, all of a sudden he felt someone, wait scratch that someone's approaching. He turned to see who they were and sighed inwardly as Logan and the young teenager he knew to be Bobby Drake approached.  
  
"Gumbo! We need to talk!" Logan yelled gruffly.  
  
"Oui Monseir Logan, what c'n Gambit d' for y'?" Gambit replied as he started to pack his weapons away. He had been out here for two hours and thought maybe it was enough, not to mention somehow he knew that once this conversation was done. He would be in no mood for anymore training.  
  
"Ice cube here says you stole his wallet, you got anything to say for yourself bub!" Logan huffed.  
  
"An what makes y' tink Gambit stole da lads wallet?" Gambit replied as he continued packing his stuff.  
  
"Your a thief, everyone knows it, so who else would it be!" Bobby yelled. Logan eyes narrowed over the young Cajun awaiting an answer.  
  
Gambit sighed: he knew that was coming. "How much y' have in y'r wallet?"  
  
"Thirty Dollars!" Bobby screamed back.  
  
"Ya do realize petit enfant, that Gambit have over four million dollars in a Swiss Bank Account. Dat at anyone of a number of safe houses, Remy got least 100,000 d'llars in da safe. Remy has no need ta rob you." As he said that he began pulling on a casual button up shirt. Both Logan and Bobby were about to reply when a Bamf could be heard and a smell of sulfur and brimstone filled the air. Kurt appeared before them holding a wallet.  
  
"Bobby I vound your valet in the couch." Kurt said as he handed the wallet to Bobby, he inspected the wallet to make sure everything was there. Logan looked a little upset that it wasn't Gambit who took the wallet and had he been anyone but Logan he might have been a little embarrassed. Bobby was bout to walk away when Logan grabbed the back of the kids shirt, and gave Bobby a look.  
  
Bobby looked to Gambit and started saying "I'm sorry" Gambit merely waved it off and went back to arranging his weapons and planned to retire to his room for a couple hours. Kurt now seemed a little concerned and wanted to speak on the student's behalf.  
  
"Vou know they don't mean to vudge you." Kurt started but Remy interrupted him.  
  
Casually Gambit said, "But Remy be a t'ief, who worked wid Magneto.innocent dill proven guilty mean not'ing anymore, Oui?"  
  
Kurt was a little shocked, yes Gambit should be thought innocent till proven guilty and the others were so ready to judge him, even after he saved Kitty, the revelation that Gambit was only with Magneto to get to Creed. The past and trust that he had shared with Storm. Was he really so bad he thought? Then he noticed Gambit putting away the last weapon. A fencing blade. "Vow.you can fence?"  
  
"Remy family fenced for sport, and also f'r duels wit rival guild." Gambit said simply before grabbing his weapons and making his way to the mansion.  
  
Gambit spent most of the rest of the day in his room. He came out for supper and that was about it. When he ran into any of the students, if they were a guy he merely ignored them. If they were a girl he would do some harmless flirting kiss their hand and be on his way. Later that evening the older students were gathered in the rec room.  
  
"Would you like give it a rest Scott, he's not doing anyone any harm here!" Kitty shouted at Scott who had been obviously bad mouthing Gambit.  
  
"But Kitty you have to understand Scott's reluctance. Gambit isn't exactly the most trustworthy person." Jean added in trying to justify Scott.  
  
"Then like why are you always checking him out.its ok to look at him, but like not trust him I see." Kitty retaliated at Jean. Jean in turn, turned a bright red; Scott began to stare deeply at her.  
  
"Your...I mean your checking him out?" Scott asked in disbelief.  
  
"Vat's not the point! We aren't even giving him a chance." Kurt said a little annoyed.  
  
"I'd hate ta say it ya'll but Kurt, he does hahve a good point. He's here, we cahn't do nathing bout it. Just give him spahce. Wait for him tah get bettah" Rouge said now glancing up from her book. The others stared at her in disbelief. No one expected her to say anything, and to come to his defense. Pretty much that ended the discussion no one wanted to cross Rogue.  
  
The next morning was hectic. The kids were running late for school and Rogue was still in the bathroom. Finally Scott who stood in the kitchen with the remaining students who needed to leave bar Rogue said. "She knows when we have to leave, this is her fault. Lets go everyone."  
  
"How vell she get to school?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She'll have to ask Logan or Storm." Scott said. Gambit was their drinking his coffee. He kind of nodded his head like he couldn't believe what a jerk Scott was, but the rest of the students gave in, and they were gone. Five minutes had passed and Rogue came flying into the kitchen. When she only saw Gambit, she was more than a little upset.  
  
"I can't believe them! They left with out meh!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"Scotty said get a ride wit Logan or Stormy." Gambit said casually.  
  
"Do yah no where they are?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Logan be out.same wit Stormy." Gambit replied before grabbing something from his pocket and tossing it to Rogue. Rogue looked to her hands after she caught them, they were Gambit's motorcycle keys, and she looked up at him with a soft look in her eyes no one at the mansion would have ever seen. "Chere know how ta ride, Oui?" Remy asked. Rogue nodded and Remy closed the distance between them. He lifted her hand that held the keys and kissed it. He smiled and said, "Remy trusts you petite, bring er back in one piece, Oui."  
  
Rogue backed away from Remy and started heading towards the garage before she exited the kitchen she turned around and said "Thanks Remy." And with that she left. Remy smiled to himself. He thought to himself. "Now dat be one beautiful femme" before returning to his coffee.  
  
Rogue ripped through the parking lot finding a parking spot, which coincidentally happened to be a couple down from where Scott parked his corvette and Jean parked her SuV. They were also just arriving; Rogue had made up for plenty of loss time on the road. She thought to herself 'Dat Swamp Rat sure has good taste in bikes.' Kitty was the first to notice Rogue and let out a gasp, the others turned as they saw her taking off Remy's helmet. Scott rushed up to her.  
  
"What are you doing on that thing!" he said to her. "That is so cool, I can't believe Gambit let you take his bike, I always thought he'd be way protective of it like Logan is his." Kitty squealed with enthusiasm.  
  
"It's probably stolen." Scott shot back over his shoulder.  
  
"That's enough!" Rogue screamed. "Yah have no interest in mah business, yah left me, and Remy was sweet enough to let meh use his bike! That's all yah need to know!"  
  
And with that she left the rest of Xavier's students staring at her in bewilderment.  
  
It was about noon at the Xavier's institute, Storm and Logan were still not present; Hank of course was in his lab. Gambit was feeling a bit stir crazy and desperately wanted a drink, but with Rogue having his bike, he had no means of transportation. Or so someone with out his skills would think. Gambit approached the Rolls-Royce. He was about to bypass the lock when he felt someone behind him; he of course spun around defensively but caught something being thrown at him.  
  
"If you wanted to go somewhere, you could have asked to borrow the car." Professor Xavier said calmly.  
  
Gambit looked down at noticed Xavier tossed him the keys for the Rolls- Royce. "Gambit just be getting some lunch homme."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Xavier asked. Gambit just shrugged and helped Xavier in the car. Within ten minutes they found themselves sitting at a corner table at Harry's Tavern.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" Xavier asked doubtful that the establishment would appreciate a teenager here.  
  
"Tis all in da charm mon ami" Gambit smiled as the waitress came up to take their order. Remy smiled charmingly flirted a little and then proceeded with his order, "Remy have y'r spicy chiken wings and what ever on da tap." To Xavier's surprise she merely nodded and looked at him.  
  
"Just a broiled chicken sandwich and a Shirley Temple." Xavier said still a little taken back that she didn't even card someone who did not clearly look 21.  
  
"If you don't mind Remy, may I call you Remy or do you prefer Gambit?" Professor asked.  
  
"Wid evah one y' want." Remy merely replied.  
  
"How did you get her to serve you?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Remy have many secret talents. Y' must have noticed Remy drop his shields a little there." He asked.  
  
"I did feel that, not that I was prying, but my mind can sense stuff like that." The Professor asked.  
  
"Remy be somewhat of an empath, combined with my Charming personality I can sometimes persuade people to over look things. Remy none to sure if charming be a mutant gift or just be his personality." Xavier nodded and their drinks arrived. Xavier took a drink of his and so did Remy.  
  
"I was wondering Remy, would you be considered in joining us at the institute?" Remy of course laughed but then lit his cigarette.  
  
"Non Professor, Remy not be da school type." Remy answered.  
  
"Ororo said as much, which is why I don't want you to be a student. I was hoping you could take on more of an instructor type roll. You see, Ororo has told me you have an extensive knowledge of weapons. I know the Fencing is something Kurt would love to learn. He wanted to when he first came, but Logan did not know how to do it, and well he is quit busy teaching hand to hand to all the students." The Professor said.  
  
"Oui, fencing be a gentleman's sport, and Monsier Claws be no gentleman." Remy quipped and Xavier chuckled a bit.  
  
"Not to mention your acrobatic skill that was seen on the video tape Kitty made of you and Sabretooth, as well as your stealth knowledge you seem to be quite capable of if your thieving tell truthfully of you. You could teach my students a lot. Now I don't want them to be thieves or killing machines. But a knowledge of weapons would be helpful to them, especially Kitty, Rogue and Kurt, who's powers are not very offensive. It's the reason they were all trained in hand to hand, if they couldn't use their mutant powers, they'd have something to fall back on, but with those three all they really have offensively is hand to hand." Professor again stated in a business like matter.  
  
"What's in it for Remy?" Gambit asked unsure of this idea.  
  
Xavier sighed. "You would be giving my students a better chance at survival in this world. I pray they would never need to use this knowledge, but someday they may, and I want them armed with it. You seem to be able to take very good care of yourself. Especially being on your own almost the past two years." Remy went to interrupt him, but the Professor continued on quickly. "Storm called your father, wanted to let him know your condition, he didn't give her details, but we know you were banished. Only Storm, Dr. McCoy and I know, and I'll keep it that way. Maybe even one day though you could consider yourself at home at the institute. All those things a chance for a brighter future, and a home are what I can offer you Remy. What do you think?" The Professor finally finished.  
  
Remy took a drink of his beer, a drag of his cigarette. Those words echoed in his mind, a brighter future, and a home. Finally he looked up, he began to speak. "What about dese?" he motioned to the beer and the cigarettes.  
  
"Cigarettes not to be smoked in the mansion, and if you dared I think Orroro would have something to say. The beer, even though I do not approve, Ororo has warned me what a free spirit you can be which is why I am offering an instructor type role, so keep the beer away from the students, and that is fine. We do have some details to go over, but you would be given the same courtesy the other instructors receive, as well as the same responsibility. But not as much authority over the students. What do you think Remy?"  
  
"Remy dinks he be needin a moving truck.y' don't mind that he furnish his room wit stuff from his safe house, non?" Remy smiled as his spicy chicken wings arrived.  
A/N: So what do you think, I know not much action, but I need to get Remy settled into the mansion. Next chapter, Remy and Logan have a beer, Storm, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue help Remy move. 


	4. Enemy No More?

Redeeming Myself  
  
Hello all, just going to talk to some of my reviewers quick before getting on with the story.  
  
Wildfirefriendship: Sorry about all the errors in the last chapter. Yes I do get lazy when it comes to proof read, so this chapter will be dedicated to you and my eighth grade typing teacher, Mrs. Wolfe I believe was her name, its been like seven years since then and probably much to her dismay, I still do not proof read, but this chapter will be proofread.  
  
Bunny angel: Is this going to be a Romy fic? Honestly no.I prefer to think of it as a Regue fic. As for them sparring, maybe we'll see if I can fit that in somewhere. I got plans for everyone, and a grand design, but sometimes my mind wanders and I go in a different direction.  
  
Ishandahalf: Ok, I really don't have much against Scott. In fact in the comic books I like him. Well I did till they revamped them all again. Now he looks like a reject from Star Trek. But the fact that Scott and Remy's personalities clash so nicely and Gambit is by far my favorite character. In fact I have a picture of Gambit hanging in my living room that my wife hates, but its framed so nicely. Scott and Remy will clash, I'm just not sure when yet.  
Enemy no More?  
  
Logan had just returned home, Storm had returned maybe five minutes earlier. Each were looking for the Professor. This lead them to the garage, Logan followed the Professor's scent. The students were returning home from school now, and Logan's ears perked up at the sound of a motorcycle. He was confused for a second, he could have sworn he smelt the Professor's scent and the Cajun's where the Rolls-Royce is usually parked. He was assuming the worst, but if the Cajun was on his bike, then what the hell is going on.  
  
Rogue tore into the garage completely exhilarated by the ride home. Of course she left Scott and Jean in the dust. She thought to herself she would have to find some way later to thank the swamp rat with out giving him or anyone else at the mansion wrong ideas. She took off her helmet and looked at Logan and Storm as she stepped off the bike. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Why you on the bike Stripes?" Logan asked hastily.  
  
"The others left with out meh this morning, Remy let meh borrow his bike." Rogue replied relaxed as she un strapped her school bag.  
  
"I should have known.the Cajun kidnapped Chuck!" Logan let out enraged.  
  
"Now Logan you are jumping to conclusions, how did you even arrive at that conclusion?" Storm asked very serious.  
  
"The Cajun's scent is here, and so is Chuck's there both missing and no note was left behind." Logan snapped at Storm as the other students arrived only catching the last of the conversation. They were in a lack for a better word, surprised. Storm clasped her Comm. Link to get a hold of Hank, who she assumed would be able to shed some light on the situation.  
  
"Hank, its Ororo, would you happen to know where the Professor is?" Storm asked in a voice that immediately brought everyone around her quiet.  
  
"Yes, he contacted me a couple hours ago telepathically saying he found our young houseguest about to 'borrow' the Rolls, so the Professor tossed him the keys and they went out to lunch. They should have been back by now, but I have been to engrossed in my work to notice the time passing, I'll be up in a minute." Hank's reply came over the Comm. Link.  
  
"Ok, we're in the garage Hank." Storm replied back to the Comm. Link, now she turned to face the rest of the students in the garage and Logan. "You see they went out to lunch," her eyes now focused on Logan's. "You need to learn some trust here and not jump to conclusions. The Professor went willingly, he was not kidnapped."  
  
"No disrespect Storm, but Dr. McCoy said they've been gone for hours. He may have left willingly, but this guy is untrustworthy and totally unknown to us, the Professor may be being detained against his wishes, who takes hours to eat lunch anyways." Scott said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Like Scott, you're being a total baby here. You have like no proof that anything is wrong, but because you don't like him your all quick to jump to the worse. You know Gambit may not be that bad!" Kitty said stomping her foot and staring at her field leader.  
  
"Ya'll know what? Just have Jean call the Professah telepathically! Why ya'll so slow here!" Rogue let out a little annoyed and place her hand on her hip. She started to understand what Kitty meant the first time that they all found out Gambit was to be staying, how similar it was to her situation and the brotherhood and began to feel bad about it, and the way he was being treated.  
  
At Rogue's comment Jean did just this, Hank arrived now and was waiting for Jean to make contact. When she did she turned back to the others. "Well it seems that the Professor and Gambit are actually just coming up the drive and the Professor has something he would like to say to all of us. I told him everyone was in the garage and he asked for us to wait here." Jean said calmly.  
  
They all stood there in the garage as they watched the Professor's Rolls- Royce pull up to the garage. You could say they were a little surprised to see Gambit driving, but then again how would the Professor drive. Gambit exited the car and walked over to help the Professor out of the car and placed him in the wheel chair he had also taken out of the car. Gambit wheeled the Professor up to the students and the teachers. He of course had that aloof smile of his placed on his face the whole time until he saw Rogue standing by his bike. He gave a wink to her, which made a smile creep to her lips but quickly pushed it away.  
  
"Remy sees y' got his bike back in one piece, dat's always a good sign." Remy said in his all to smooth way.  
  
"Ah told ya I would, didn't ah?" Rogue replied sending him a fake glare. She found herself unable to be able to be mad at him for any reason, she didn't really know why.  
  
"Course y' did Chere." Remy was about to continue but realized all the other students were still here. So he turned to the Professor and said. "Remys thinks dat y'r troops be expectin a speech non?"  
  
The Professor smiled at this comment. The past couple hours were interesting and somewhat informative. He had gotten to know Remy's sense of humor, and even a little bit about his powers. He knew there was so much more to the young man, but wouldn't push it. He was in no place to judge a young man who had been fending for him self for almost two years now, and seemingly was very dedicated his family before that.  
  
"Yeah Chuck, what's the deal with the three hour lunch?" Logan stated impatiently.  
  
"Oui, now dat was my fault, de Professor insisted we wait one hour f'r every drink Remy had before I drove us back." Remy replied while glaring down Logan. Now that he was staying at the mansion, he was not going to take any more crap from that man.  
  
At first the others seemed a little shocked that the Professor has been out drinking with someone, let alone someone under aged. But the Professor decided now was his time to speak. "That's not important, I have some news. Gambit and I came to an agreement over lunch. And he has decided to join us here at the institute." The reactions were priceless. Most of the girls let out a silent yay, they were anticipating many more hours spent by the window they had stared at the day before. A lot of the guys really had no thoughts on the matter, most of them thought of knew hiding places for their valuables. Storm was happy, you could see the smile rise to her face. Logan could be easily described as irritated. Beast also had no real view on the news. Rogue's face remained the mask it had always been, but inside a battle was being fought. One she didn't know which side she wanted to win, or why it was even going on. Scott's face went red. This was not acceptable he thought to himself.  
  
"What do you mean? He's going to be a student here? Go to school at Bayville with us? Why?" Scott let out now clearly annoyed. The very last question, 'Why?' had been directed more towards Gambit.  
  
"You interrupt to fast Scott, Remy will not be joining us here at the institute as a student, but more as an Instructor." The Professor once again got interrupted by sudden gasps and confused looks. Logan and Scott were both about to interrupt again, but the Professor pressed on. "Now listen, young Gambit has many skills that you all could put to good use. Wolverine has been swamped with all the classes he has been running also. The main thing that made me want Remy to join us here was the fact that he may be the stealthiest person I have ever met, and that in it self could be quite valuable. Also I feel some of you students could learn perhaps a little more about self defense, but with a weapon, and Gambit also has an extensive knowledge in that. Dr. McCoy has been teaching you all acrobatics, but for those of you that don't have a mutation that enhances that aspect, it can be quite difficult to keep up, also where Remy can come in. Remy and myself have already discussed terms and conditions, the most important part for you all to know is he may be an instructor, he doesn't have any direct authority over you when you are not in his training class, but I expect him to be treated with the same respect that is shown the rest of us, instructors."  
  
That closed the discussion, and the students began to file into the house. Gambit was about to go talk to Storm, for preparations for their moving, but turned to the Professor quick and asked. "So mon ami, when de first faculty meeting?"  
  
It was evening now, and dinner was finished. Gambit had exited the mansion lighting a cigarette and making his way towards his bike. Logan watched him from a darkened corner, he was about to speak up but Gambit did instead.  
  
"Bon Jour Logan, nice night, non?" Remy replied startling Logan. No one should have been able to detect him there.  
  
"Where you be headed Gumbo?" Logan asked eyeing him keenly.  
  
"Gambit figure dat a drink, maybe game of pool help him relax. Dat's ok wit you?" Remy answered after mounting his bike.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea Gumbo, mind if I join you." Wolverine stated as he made his way to his bike lighting up a cigar.  
  
"Non, tis a free country after all." Gambit replied as he revved up the engine and took off. Logan followed closely behind him.  
  
Kitty, Kurt and Rogue sat on a couch in Xavier's office waiting for Storm and the Professor to arrive. He had telepathically contacted them all, and asked for their presence. Storm arrived first and Kurt spoke up.  
  
"Miss Munroe? Vhat are ve here for?" Kurt asked a little nervous. He had no idea if he had done anything to invoke such a meeting.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, you are not in trouble." The Professor answered as he rolled into the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Like what's the deal then Professor?" Kitty spoke up.  
  
"Well, first I wanted to verify that none of you have anything to do after school tomorrow." Storm questioned the student as the Professor positioned him self behind his desk, and Storm stood to his left. The three students answered that they were totally free. "Then I well be picking you up in the van tomorrow. We are hoping that you well assist in helping Remy move some things from a safe house of his to the mansion here."  
  
"Why were only the three of us picked Professah?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Because you three students will be the first three to be working with Gambit. I know that you Kurt will be very excited. Remy has excellent skill in fencing, and has agreed to teach it to you if you still wish to learn." Kurt nodded enthusiastically. The two girls were wondering what they would be learning now. "As for Kitty and Rogue I am not sure what weapon he well be training you two in, I am assuming he will let it be your personal choice, but will probably have some suggestions as to what might best fit you. Since you three will be the first to work with him, Storm and I were hoping that you guys would take the step into getting to know him a little better."  
  
With that the three students went about their nights thinking of Storm picking them up the next day after school to help Gambit move. Kitty was excited. Gambit seemed like such a nice guy to her. Kurt was also excited, finally learning to fence. Rogue felt nervousness though; she was still trying to figure out what it was about him that cracked her hardened façade she had worked so hard to put in place.  
  
Meanwhile at the bar Logan and Gambit were enjoying a beer, and yes they were actually enjoying a beer. They were also playing a game of pool. Will we find them finishing up their third game of pool; Gambit just sank the eight ball.  
  
"I'm done Gumbo, every time you get a chance you run the table." Logan said huffily and took a seat at a table away from the other patrons. Remy joined him and lit up another cigarette, Logan took the cue and lit up another cigar. "You smoke like a chimney Cajun." Logan stated this with a smirk.  
  
"Oui, dey be bad for y' too, but Gambit thinks he die young, non to worried about a lung Cancer." Remy replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" Logan asked suddenly very serious. "You don't seem like the type of guy to hang out with a bunch of kids?"  
  
"Oui, Gambit have his reasons." Remy replied staring down into his beer glass. Logan kept staring at him though. Remy finally looked up. "If Gambit tell y', think maybe y' give Gambit chance.non?"  
  
"If I like what I hear Gumbo, maybe I'll ease up a bit. And I better like what I here, because you make a good drinking buddy." Logan now let out a half smile. Most people would think this rude, but most people don't know Logan, and the most you can usually get out of him is a quarter smile.  
  
"Y' know you've probably done some bad t'ings in your past Logan, mistakes made dat caused bad things to happen. But you can't be sure what they were, y' got a feeling dey happened dough. Remy unfortunately remember his, Creed.he caused de first one. I couldn't save dem both, I tried but it not work. My mutant powers, dey caused a couple more. Dat's why I'm here, to try to stop more bad t'ings from happening. Also for Stormy. She's like a soeur ta Remy." Gambit let out a hurtful sigh.  
  
"Ok Gumbo, I know there is more, but I can see it in your eyes that you're trying to be honorable here. So I'll let it go.plus your killing my buzz. How bout a shot of Tequila 1812. Its not an apology but a 'hey no hard feelings for the past two days'." Logan said standing up abruptly and moving towards the bar. "But Gumbo, I'm still going to be watching you, just not as hard as I planned." Gambit smiled at this, when he was with the Acolytes, Pyro and Colossus couldn't drink, and to hell if he'd drink with Creed. Maybe Logan won't be that bad.  
  
The next day after school Storm had picked up Kurt, Kitty and Rogue like planned. Gambit was already at his safe house, and gave the location to Storm. The four of them arrived there and were in awe of what they saw. The safe house on the outside looked like a rundown apartment building. But inside the one apartment Gambit had claimed for himself, the wall was all black, and not full of holes. Nice black leather furniture was scattered through out the apartment. A very expensive stereo system sat in the corner, while a Flat T.V. hung on the wall. The place was not messy. A couple oriental rugs were laid on the floor here and their while, posters of various Heavy Metal Rock bands from the eighties (True Heavy Metal Bands such as Metallica, Megadeath and Ozzy) hung along side very famous pieces of art that Remy most likely acquired in not to legal ways. Also various thieving equipment and weapons were laid about the floor in the corner.  
  
"Vow" was all Kurt could say.  
  
"Like I never pictured you the dark moody type Gambit?" Kitty said as she took in the place.  
  
"Swamp Rat, did ya'll actually pay fir any of this?" Rogue asked in awe of the many nice things he had.  
  
"Oui, Remy paid for de electronics." Gambit said as he was hanging from a fan attached to the ceiling. He was removing a ceiling tile which had a safe built in above it.  
  
"And Remy, where did you get that money from." Storm asked as she began to pile boxes that Remy had already packed towards the door.  
  
"Remy's fee for services rendered Stormy.Kurt y' t'ink y' could pack up da sound system for me?" Storm shot a half smiling, half glaring look at Remy for the use of her nickname; Kurt nodded to Remy and began to pack up the sound system. "Kitty, Gambit got a box in de corner, y' t'ink y' could pack dose weapons for him?" Kitty also nodded and made her way there.  
  
"And what about meh Swamp Rat?" Rogue let out a little annoyed she hadn't been given anything to do.  
  
"Y' Chere, you come stand directly under Remy, he wants y' to catch something." Rogue did as Remy asked and he dropped one of two duffel bags he had taken out of the safe, and placed the other back. Then he dropped what seemed to be a photo album. Rogue caught both of these. Out of curiosity she opened the duffel bag and saw a lot of money. She assumed there was more in the other. She was about to look in the album when Remy suddenly dropped right in front of her. She was shocked a bit and just stared into his eyes, much like the day they first met. Remy reached for the photo album and she held onto it, lost in his eyes. This moment could be exactly the same as their first meeting. Except no explosive card, a photo album they both clasped instead. They were not wearing their uniforms, instead just casual clothes. But they were both lost in the others eyes.  
  
"Est-ce que n'importe qui vous a jamais indiqué, vous pour avoir la belle fille verte d'yeux?" Remy asked in a quiet whisper. They were just inches apart. Finally Rogue relented the photo album and backed up. She was breathless, wordless. She had no idea what to make of this sudden rush of emotion. Except for the fact, that she liked it. She racked her brain for a second trying to recall anything she learned in French class. Finally able to translate what he said. She smiled now, and she didn't try to hide it. She just replied.  
  
"Faites-ainsi vous, Remy."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Well there is another chapter. Hoped you all liked it, and I hope to hear if you did or didn't. I'll through some translations for the few French phrases I used.  
  
Soeur----Sister  
  
Est-ce que n'importe qui vous a jamais indiqué, vous pour avoir la belle fille verte d'yeux?----Did anyone ever tell you, you have beautiful green eyes girl?  
  
Faites-ainsi vous, Remy------So do you Remy.  
  
And Wildfirefriendship, how was that for proof reading? Lemme know huh. 


	5. More Than I Bargained For

----------------Redeeming Myself-------------------------------  
  
Ishandhalf and Bunny Angel: This Chapter is for you two.  
  
Wolviesfan: The reason Gambit is teaching armed combat is two fold, one Logan is to busy teaching hand to hand to the X-Men and New Mutants, and Prof. Xavier is trying to entice Remy to stay at the mansion. If he said "Hey I want you to assist Logan in teaching." our free spirited Cajun probably would have laughed and left.  
  
Furthermore I would like to apologize in the length it has taken me to update. Hope this Chapter makes up for it. Some one said to work on my layout but every time I upload it, Fanfiction.Net squashes it, and also none of my bold or italic font comes up. Any suggestions?  
--------------------More Than I bargained For.------------  
Rogue sighed to herself as she passed the Rec Room. Once again the T.V. was taken over, she had finished her latest book, and it was too late to go out. She started to walk around the mansion completely bored out of her mind, kind of tired also from helping Gambit move in this afternoon, 'he thinks ah have beautiful eyes.' she thought to herself. Nervously she made her way to his room, see if maybe he needed some help unpacking or something, he opted not to eat dinner with the rest of the students, she wondered why.  
  
Rogue knocked on the door of Remy's bedroom as she kept trying to give herself a reason for being there. Was it to get to know him better since he was going to be instructing her, maybe it was to find out what weapon he would be training her in. Her last thought before she heard Remy call out to her from inside his bedroom was.'maybe ah can figah out what this feeling is in mah stomach?'  
  
"It's open!" Remy called out from his room. They'd had finished moving his stuff to the room about three hours ago, and he had been up there organizing his room ever since. Rogue entered and stared in shock, everything had a place, the room looked completely organized as if he had lived there for years. She glanced around the room and noticed him sitting on his windowsill smoking a cigarette with the photo album from earlier today lying at his feet. Remy noticed it was Rogue, he cracked his charming smile and winked at her. "Evening Chere, Remy figured y' be da last person t' come t' his room?"  
  
"Well Swamp Rat, Ah was bored, every one here cahn be so dull." Rogue said as she made her way into his room. He motioned for her to have a seat near the window on the floor, Rogue uncharacteristically complied. "So, what ya up tah?" Rogue asked after she had taken her seat.  
  
Remy smiled at her, took the last drag of his cigarette and flicked it out the window, also exhaling the smoke out the window. He then slid down the wall now facing Rogue and picked up the photo album. "Dinking bout home."  
  
"Mind if ah see?" Rogue asked while she absent-mindedly batted her eyes at him. Once she realized what she had done, she scolded herself for acting like a typical high school girl.  
  
"Non, lets take a look." Remy flipped the album open as Rogue looked down, the first picture we see would be Remy about seven years old being brought into the house. He was wearing very dirty and ratty clothes. "Dat was the day mon Pere picked me up off the streets and invited me into his family." Remy smiled sadly at those memories.  
  
"Yah mean yah all were adopted?" Rogue asked a little surprised.  
  
"Oui." Was Remy's only reply.  
  
"Yah eyes were Red on Black back than, how early did ya get yah powers?" Rogue asked a bit curious.  
  
"Remy's eyes been like this since birth, figured dat why his real parents bandoned him." Rogue noticed the pain in Remy's voice, this being the first time she truly looked at Remy, and she saw a person, not an Acolyte, not a Charming Egotistical boy, not an instructor. So almost on instinct her hand shot forward to turn the page. She didn't want to hear the pain in his voice. Little did she know that a picture on the next page wouldn't help any at all.  
  
"And who is that?" Rogue drawled out southernly as she saw a very amusing picture of Remy, a guy and another girl dressed in what could only be described as good ole down south attire.  
  
"Hmmm" Remy smiled at first. "Da one on da right, dat be my cousin Lapin." Now his voice filled with regret. "and da femme, she was another cousin, Genevieve."  
  
Rogue racked her brain for a second, he said 'was' and where has she heard the name Genevieve? Than it dawned on her, the tape, his fight with Sabretooth. She was curious but wanted to respect his privacy. Her curiosity won out. "Remy."she started slowly. "Ah've been wondering, what happened between yah, Sabretooth and da girl, Genevieve?" Remy stood up and stared out the window for a couple minutes. Rogue was really starting to regret asking the question, she was about to apologize when Remy lit up a cigarette and just stared out the window. Rogue stood up, and fought the urge to place a hand on his back and pat it apologetically. The urge won. As she placed her gloved hand on his back Remy began to speak.  
  
"Remy dinks he was bout twelve, hard to know how old y' are, when y' don't even know your own birthday. Lapin, Genie, and me.we were da best of friends. Da t'ree of us, we spend da days pick pocketing and da nights seeing da city. Let Remy tell ya chere, Nawlins be da greatest city in da world." Remy took another drag of his cigarette, Rogue tried to get a good look at those amazingly beautiful eyes, they were full of regret, full of painful memories. She began caressing his back feeling very guilty for bringing up his past. "Remy still member dat day like it was yesterday. One more pocket t' pick I tole Lapin and Genie, dey said we had enough, but Remy, he spotted a big pinch."  
  
-------------------------Flashback: New Orleans, Years Ago.----------------- ------------------  
"Remy, lets go.we got enough!" Lapin sighed but knowing his cousin all to well, he knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Let da boy go, we head back to da safe house Lapin." Genie sighed also knowing it was pointless to argue.  
  
"Who y' t' be calling Remy a boy petite? Remy have y' know he probably older den y'" Remy smiled mischievously. "Remy meet y' back at da house."  
  
And with that, young Remy began following a tall man in a very extravagant business suit as his two cousins headed off in another direction. Remy weaved in and out of the crowd finally bumping into him in the subtlest of ways.  
  
"Many pardons sir, the street be busy, so sorry for bumping into y'." Remy spoke very sincerely and innocent. His face looked that of an angel, except for his dark sunglasses that hid his demon eyes. With out waiting for a reply Remy bowed and started to stroll away. Once he thought himself out of sight he reached for the wallet and flipped through it. He was right; Victor Creed according to the license was a very wealthy man. At least two thousand in cash in his wallet, 'tourists' he thought to himself.  
  
Victor Creed knew something was off by the boy. He didn't smell right when he said his apology. He felt for his wallet, 'a pick pocket, go figure' he thought to himself. He sniffed the air seeking out the boy's scent. Once he picked it up, Victor switched to predator mode.  
  
"Does Remy have an eye or what?" Remy exclaimed as he entered the safe house. Only Lapin and Genie were there. The guild had numerous safe houses all over New Orleans and it was never unlikely that most were empty. He closed the door and flopped the wallet down on the table Genie and Lapin sat around. A pile of wallets sat there, but went unnoticed when they saw two thousand dollars spill out of the wallet that Remy threw down.  
  
"Good lord Remy.dat tourist must be furious!" Lapin exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Genie was about to add her gleeful statement when a deep roaring was heard from the door and a man burst through it with an apparent animal rage.  
  
"Da Hell?" Remy screamed. Before he could say anything else the man had both Lapin and Genevieve in his arms, both would be screaming for mercy except Victor had their faces enclosed in his giant hand like claws.  
  
"O.K. Pup! I'll teach you to pick pocket me!" Victor roared out with anger.  
  
"Monsieur Creed! Remy begs y' dey didn't do any ding! Punish me instead!" Remy cursed him self. The pinch was easy, the prize was great. But it seems that there was a price to pay. One that he didn't know if he could pay.  
  
"Oh, Pup you will be punished." Victor laughed evilly. His eyes glanced the room and saw something. He grabbed it, smiled at young Remy and said. "Five minutes, you and me on the roof, don't call anybody or they die." And with that Remy was left, scared, probably even more scared than when he was alone on the streets just years before.  
  
"What have y' done Remy?" he said out loud. Remy sighed, contemplating what to do, never had he been in a situation such as this. 'When y' were on da streets.' he thought to himself, 'de only life y' were responsible for were y' own, but non, not anymore.Genie and Lapin's lives be in y'r hands. Dey y'r family.what have y' done Remy.' With that final thought, the five minutes had passed. He began to make his way to the roof praying to what ever God that cursed his life that he made the right decision in not calling any one in the guild for help.  
  
"What's your name Pup?" Victor said in a very calm tone. Remy had just stepped onto the roof and saw both Lapin and Genie tied hands and feet, blindfolded and gagged, standing just inches from the edge of the building. One of them standing on each side of Victor Creed. Remy became startled out of the situation before him when a grappling hook attached to a rope landed in front of him. "I said your name, Pup?"  
  
"Remy.Remy Lebeau." He said softly. He had no idea what was happening, it was all moving to fast for his young mind. Here he was probably no more than twelve years old, with his two cousins, of the same age, at the mercy of this sadistic monster.  
  
"Take off your glasses! I wanna see your eyes Lebeau! I wanna see the fear and pain in your eyes.no one steals from me, no one I said. And this will teach you!" Victor growled out. Remy removed his sunglasses quicker than he ever had. Maybe Le Diablo Blanc, a name he hated, but had worn for the first years of his life could scare this man to letting them go. His black orbs meddled into the dusk that was setting. The crimson blood like orbs stared towards Victor Creed. Remy waited for a gasp, a shocked look on his face. None would ever appear; all he heard, all he saw was laughter. A look of amusement etched on to his face. "I'll be damned. Only a demon eyed little mutant could ever have the balls to pick pocket me." Victor echoed out amused.  
  
Remy was shocked by the reaction, but fought in him self for poise, he fought to remain calm; "What do y' want wit me, what do y' want Remy t' do?"  
  
"Choose, you can save one of them for sure, maybe both of them if you are good and lucky, or maybe neither. You choose whom to save; I'm giving you the grappling hook, just to show I'm a good sport. But know this, no matter which one you save, the other dies because of your poor choice today. I may be the one who drops them, but you're the one decides who lives, who dies. Next time take a good look at who you're stealing from." Victor Creed said sternly, with a hint of joy in his voice.  
  
"Y' monter.y'r crazy Merde! Y' can't do dis!" Remy screamed. Their lives in his hands, they both told him to not do the last pocket, but he did anyways, and now one of them was going to die, maybe both. 'Non! Remy save dem both!' he thought to him self.  
  
"Can't do this?" Victor asked feigning puzzlement. Victor through his hands up in the air as in a mock state of frustration, unfortunately for Remy, his arms smacked into both Genie and Lapin, which sent them flying over the edge.  
  
Remy acted on instinct. He ran towards the edge and dived off the roof. While doing this he fastened the rope around his body, and launched the grappling hook into a window on the side of the building. Now secure in the knowledge he was anchored to something he focused all his energy to create the perfect form to gain momentum. Genie was closest to him and was able to wrap his arm around her waist. Now using both their weight to gain speed on Lapin, they reached him within seconds. Lapin's feet were all that Remy could grab with his free hand. He looped his arm into the ties that bond his feet together. Just as Remy was about to secure his other arm around Genevieve, the rope ran its length, with a sudden jerk his arm let go. Genevieve's blindfold had fallen away. As Remy hung there with Lapin secured in one hand, all he could do was stare into Genie's fear stricken eyes as she fell to her death, her gag stopping her cries for help from escaping her mouth, but not stopping the cries from escaping her eyes, meeting a young Remy's guilt filled eyes as he could hear the laughter of a man he would never forget, the laughter of Victor Creed would forever be embedded in his very soul.  
  
-------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------- -------------------------  
"Lapin was lucky dat day, his blind fold stayed on, he didn't see her eyes. Those eyes haunt my dreams to dis day. I failed her." Remy finished off in a whisper. Surprisingly throughout Remy's telling of this painful memory, Rogue had turned him to face her; she had pulled him close to her, embracing him in a hug.  
  
"Shhh, it wasn't yah fault, Sabratuuth drahped him. Not yah, yah did ya best it sounds." Rogue whispered into his ear. She never knew he could be so vulnerable. She never expected someone could have such deep regret about something in their past that was obviously not their fault.  
  
"Rogue.y' don't understand, Remy be de one who stole de wallet.Remy shoulda been da one t' die!" he sighed out desperately as he pushed her away a little. Rogue grabbed his face in her gloved hands; she focused his eyes into her own. Remy lost himself in that moment in those eyes. He couldn't turn away as much as he wanted, he could see concern there, as well as compassion, a compassion that had been missing from his life for so long.  
  
"Y' listen tah me y' stubborn ass swamp rat, people go tah jail for thaht! Kids go tah Juvey Hall! They don't hahve tah watch their family die!" She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart melt. What was it about him that brought out this compassionate.'feminine side?' Rogue thought to herself. "Is that why yah all hate him so much?" Rogue asked trying to break free from this moment that was causing some kind of stirring in her stomach.  
  
"Dere be more, Dat.dat be another story chere.lets not talk bout dat.kay?" Remy asked, he didn't want to relive that part of his life. No amount of beautiful green eyes could make that okay.  
  
"Sure Remy, maybe we talk bout what weapon ya'll beh training meh in?" Rogue asked sincerely. Maybe some day she'd pry for that information, but not today. Her train of thought was broken when she saw Remy lift her gloved finger tips to his lips and kiss them gently, then move those same fingertips of hers, to her own lips. Startled and forced to blush she looked down as he went to his closet.  
  
"Oui, Remy was dinking you'd be good wit dese." Remy said now having regained his composure and tossed her two small objects she caught them and put one down. He walked over to her and stood closely behind her, he took the one she held and place her hand on one of the five-inch limbs of the small metal object. She held it in her hand with four inches sticking perpendicular towards her fist, and another four inches going straight back running along side her arm. Remy pushed a button on the tip of the weapon that rested on the inside of the weapon. Another fourteen inches shoot out down towards the floor. "Retractable Billy Club. Dey starts out small and easy to carry on y'r uniform, den BAM deadly weapons. By da time Remy done wit y' nobody gonna mess wit y' mah chere."  
  
Rogue turned from this very comfortable position, and once again stared deep into his eyes. With the most threatening glare she could muster she spoke the next sentence very sternly "Cajun, ah think yah just got more thahn yah bargained for if yah think ahm totally helpless." Remy smiled his patented devil may care smile, his eyes flashed with an angel's charm, Rogue melted, her glare subsided and her voice softened as she asked "Yah think yah can handle meh?"  
  
"Remy don know chere, but Remy tell y' dis.he looking forward t' it." Remy said suavely as they just stood there, mere inches apart, before he turned towards the window to smoke another cigarette.  
  
"Yah know Remy, Storm catches yah smoking here, she'll send a monsoon after yah." Rogue said warningly.  
  
"Oui, but lets not talk bout Stormy."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------A/N Well there it is, once again reviews most welcomed, in fact reviews needed to inflate or deflate my ego. Thanks to all that read, and more to all that reviewed. Until next time, Have a Day. 


	6. Spawn of the Devil?

----------------------------------------------Redeeming Myself-------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Got nothing to really say this time, I guess I hope your enjoying it if your reading it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Spawn of the Devil? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Kitty, its more in da wrist petite." Remy said exasperated. This was their third session so far and Remy had decided the best weapon for Kitty would be various throwing items. The idea behind this which surprised the Professor as well as the rest of the teaching staff at Xavier's. Remy figured Kitty's greatest asset was her ability to Phase, but the problem was if any of her teammates were in trouble in order to help she had to become tangible. Except with throwing weapons, once the weapons left her hands they became tangible. Between throwing sticks, daggers, and stars, Kitty had a variety of weapons, but she had yet to master the aim behind it.  
  
"I'm sorry Gambit, but its just hard, I feel when I just flick it with my wrist their won't be any power behind it." Kitty sighed; she never knew this could be so difficult.  
  
"Don't worry petite, Remy don't expect ya t' master it right away." Remy replied once again showing her the wrist action.  
  
"So, Gambit how do you like the institute so far?" Kitty asked.  
  
Gambit just kind of shrugged, he didn't really know how to answer that. Most of the students kind of ignored him, will except for the females, but even they just seemed to like him for his looks.  
  
"Come on Gambit, like you and me.we're friends, right?" Kitty asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Remy not sure, it's been a week, no? Remy don't feel accepted but den again he didn't expect t' be." Gambit kind of sighed, he didn't like talking about himself, and part of him was hoping he could be accepted here, but he didn't think that was really possible. His smile brightened as he realized he was wallowing again, he flashed Kitty a quick smile before he said, "What say you and me have a little fun no?"  
  
"What kind of fun Gambit?" Kitty asked while refastening her weapons to her uniform.  
  
"Danger Room.Run Simulation 789" Gambit instructed the Danger Room. The Danger Room changed to a New Orleans street, which looked like the crowd was their for Mardi Gras. "O.K. petite, when da trouble hit's, y' try what Remy been teaching y' keep an eye on me, watch my back, and stay intangible."  
  
All of a sudden the streets parted, Remy lit up a cigarette as the darkly clad figures emerged from everywhere. From the observation room Professor Xavier and Storm had entered to see the last of Kitty's training, they looked down through the viewing window, they watched intently as Gambit fought fiercely but with his ever present devil may care smile, the cigarette hanging from his mouth as smoke exited in and out. Kitty was amused as the holograms of their assailants tried to attack her and passed right through her, and her throwing sticks sometimes hit their mark. She watched Gambit and made sure to beam anyone who snuck up on him whilst staying intangible.  
  
"He's really good at what he does Ororo, but what program is this?" The Professor asked.  
  
"I'm assuming he programmed it, those assailants, they're Assassin's as in assassins from a rival guild." Ororo said as she stared also at the training before them.  
  
"Has anyone showed him how to program sessions?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Professor you really must understand that Remy has an extensive knowledge of many things, for a thief, as well as someone on their own like he has been, it is a necessity, he has probably learn things that a teacher cannot teach whilst he was on his own." Ororo answered slightly amused at the shocks her young friend has given so many here at the institute.  
  
"Ah thought he wasn't allowed ta smoke in the mansion?" Rogue asked seemingly unnoticed by the two adults.  
  
"He's not, do not worry Professor, I well talk to him.again." Storm said.  
  
"Kind of early for your own session, are we not Rogue?" came the Professor's voice.  
  
"Well, ah just wanted ta see Kitty's prograss." Rogue replied, she didn't want her two instructors to know that over the past week, her most enjoyable time, has been the time that she has spent with Remy. Whether training sessions, or just idle talk, or the times they sit in his room and watch shows that the others would never want to watch.  
  
They attention returned to the danger room, Kitty looked to be sweating profusely as more and more attackers flooded on to Gambit, she was throwing items as fast as she can, but her aim was getting sloppy. All of a sudden their audience heard Remy scream to Kitty:  
  
"Petite, YA getting sloppy, ya need to concentrate or ya not doing any good!"  
  
"Like I'm sorry Gambit, but there's so many of them!" Kitty screamed back. "Maybe we should end the simulation!"  
  
"Non, y' wanna see some ding impressive?" Gambit said with a grin. All of a sudden Gambit back flipped out of the mob of assassin's, Kitty noticed this and back peddled to him. Two metal objects were in his hands, they looked like two of Kitty's metal throwing Rods. They were glowing a bright red, Remy whipped them both at the same time from each hand, they collided together in the middle of the mobs of assassins with a huge "BOOM" and the Danger Room shook. Once the dust and smoke cleared, no assassins were left standing and Gambit called out "End Simulation"  
  
"Wow, I did not know he had that kind of fire power." Storm said still staring down at the danger room.  
  
"Ah know, and ah thought the cards were impressive." Rogue said shocked.  
  
"It would appear that Gambit has many secrets that he well only reveal in time, but the young man seems to have true intentions here, anyways should we go down there, I would like to get an evaluation on Kitty's progress." The Professor stated. With two affirmative responses, they proceeded down.  
  
"Well I must say Kitty, you were doing fairly well until the end there." The Professor said as him, Storm, Gambit, Kitty and Rogue stood in the danger room.  
  
"Yeah, but at the end, I like got totally flustered. There were just so many, but like Gambit you move like so fast!" Kitty said sullen at first but the perked up.  
  
"Dat was da point Petite, Remy be wanting you to act under pressure, not able to aim, so you wouldn't get a big head, but ya doing well for a b'ginner." Remy said as he went to light a cigarette up, but before he could Rogue snatched it from him and through it on the ground. "Chere, dat was Remy's?"  
  
"Ah know Swamp Rat, but ah gotta train wit ya, and ah don't want the room smelling of smoke!" Rogue said glaring at him.  
  
"And Remy, we do have a no smoking rule for in the mansion!" Storm stated firmly.  
  
"Sorry Stormy, non gonna happen again." Remy stated very apologetically, but then perked up with an award-winning smile.  
  
"Remy, I'm afraid that I did see you in the danger room smoking, and I must reiterate the rule, that yourself, Storm and I made last time you were caught smoking in your room." The Professor stated calmly.  
  
"You're getting grounded swampy." Rogue whispered in Remy's ear.  
  
"Remy can get grounded petite, but maybe da Prof gonna force me ta babysit all you enfates." Remy whispered back.  
  
"I am not a child!" Rogue stated offended and smacked Remy on the arm hard.  
  
"Chere, y' hurt me!" Remy said, and was going to say more while rubbing his arm, but the Professor spoke up.  
  
"Dinner duty, tonight, Remy, we've discussed this, you know the terms and rules here, let this be a warming." The Professor said and then looked at Storm and Kitty. "Perhaps we should let these two get on with their session so Remy can cook tonight."  
  
With that Storm, Kitty and Professor Xavier left the danger room. Remy turned towards Rogue with a grin.  
  
"Ya get caught smoking again, and ya get dinner duty!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Be thankful chere, it was Kitty's nite t' cook." Remy said smiling as he lifted two of his own police clubs and extended them. Rogue did the same with the ones clasped to her uniform. "Okay, chere, come and get some of ole' Remy."  
  
"So ya'll cooking tonight Cajun, should ah order take out for mahself." Rogue said as she lunged towards Gambit with her weapons. Remy blocked the attempt effortlessly and sent Rogue flying.  
  
"Rogue, when y' lunge like dat, y' lose your center of balance." Remy smiled at her as she got up. "And I dink after our session Remy'll be heading to the grocery store t' pick up every ting I need for good Cajun Chicken Jambalaya."  
  
Rogue advanced on Gambit more wearily this time, she faked a move high but then swung with her other club low at Gambit's feet. Gambit leaped into the air and flipped over Rogue landing behind her, he tossed one of his clubs in the air and grabbed it by the end; he hooked her with it and pulled her close and whispered into the back of her ear. "Care to join me for a little grocery shopping?"  
  
Rogue elbowed Remy in the stomach and then hooked his legs in much the same fashion he did to her, bringing Remy to the ground, Remy then swiped her feet out from under her. She landed close to him. "And where would ah sit Swampy, yah bike won't hahve room for meh and tah groceries."  
  
Remy stood up and reached a hand out towards her to help her up, she accepted it and pulled herself up. "I was dinking of borrowing de Rolls, da Prof trusts Remy." Rogue looked as if she was contemplating this.  
  
"Ah was gonna ask ya if ah could watch your T.V. there's a VH1 special on eighties Rock music after our session, and thah others don't appreciate taht type of music." Rogue stated simply with the contemplating look.  
  
'Remy let y' drive chere." Rogue's face lit up at this comment. "Remy take dat as a yes, petite." Rogue shook her head yes, then advanced on him again, Police Clubs held out offensively.  
  
After their session, Gambit and Rogue showered (separately) and went to Xavier's office. Where Logan, Storm, Hank, and the Professor were sitting.  
  
"Hey Prof, since Remy gotta cook t'night, ya mind if I borrow da car t' get what I need?" Remy asked the Professor as he entered with out knocking, Rogue following close behind.  
  
"Of course Remy, but the keys are in." the Professor started to say, but was interrupted by Gambit.  
  
"Neh, not be needing da keys, just y' permission." Gambit said as he turned and walked out. He peaked his head back in, "Oh, yeah, Rogue gonna be coming wit, okay?"  
  
"Of course, just be safe." The professor said at their retreating figures.  
  
"Am I to assume our young colleague well be hot wiring the car?" Dr. McCoy asked.  
  
"Logan, maybe you should get him the keys." the Professor started to say but was once again interrupted but this time by Storm.  
  
"Professor, maybe you should let him hot wire the car, it may quench some of his criminal tendencies." Storm said.  
  
"Yeah, Chuck, figure it this way, the boy was trained to be a master thief since he was a pup, it ain't going to be easy to get that out of his system, better he hot wires your car after asking for permission to use it, then tripping into a bank some night." Logan added.  
  
"I see your point." The Professor stated.  
  
Meanwhile in the Garage Remy was showing Rogue the correct way to hot- wire a car. Rogue was looking on with interest until they heard a shout behind them.  
  
"What is going on here?" Scott screamed, he was in complete shock. "Rogue how can you stand by and watch him as he steals the Professor's car?"  
  
"Maybe we should tell the Professor about this." Jean said calmly, while rubbing Scott's arm. Rogue noticed this gesture rolled her eyes and began to speak.  
  
"Ah'll have ya know Cyke, that we have the Professah's permission tah borrow his car. So why don't ya just mind ya own business." Rogue reiterated very perturbed.  
  
"And dat mon chere, is how it's done." Remy said smiling as he looked up at Rogue, he was completely ignoring Scott's outburst. "Why don't y' drive chere." Remy said as he pulled Rogue over to the driver's seat, he rolled over the top of the car and glared at Scott. He lowered his sunglasses so his deep crimson eyes that were surrounded by a black oblivion peered at Scott and sent shivers through his spine. "Scottie, mon ami, why don't y' mind y'r own business." And with that he got in the car and closed the door. Rogue screeched out of the garage as she stuck her tongue out at Scott and Jean.  
  
Rogue and Gambit arrived at the grocery store about fifteen minutes later. They were going up and down the aisles gather what the Cajun Cook would need. Surprisingly enough they were laughing and having a really good time.  
  
"Tanks Rogue." Remy just said out of the blue. Rogue turned her head from the package she was looking at and gave Remy a questioning look.  
  
"For what, Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Y' know being one of da only students t' even talk t' me, much less be so nice t' me, Remy knows y' like to keep t' y'rself, but it's just kind of y' chere." Remy said as he tossed some other stuff into their shopping cart.  
  
"Swampy, lots of the students talk ta yah, hell all of ta girls adore ya." Rogue said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Non, not da same chere, Remy knows he be da suave one, but dey ain't friends, dey more like groupies. Y' chere, y'r more of a friend, and I know y' like to keep t' y'rself, so tanks for being so kind." Remy said as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Rogue took a step closer to him; she was about to say something when a very rude comment was heard from behind them.  
  
"Look, it's the Gothic Mutie freak!" Duncan said to one of his football friends. There were three of them including Duncan. Rogue was clearly upset and about to say something back when Remy brought a finger to her lips. He turned around and looked at Duncan.  
  
"Scuse me mon ami, but what did y' say to dis belle femme here?" Remy asked very cold and threateningly. Duncan didn't seem intimidated.  
  
"I said.hey look it's the Gothi.." Before Duncan could finish what he was saying Remy brought his middle finger up to his sunglasses, he pulled them slowly down to the bridge of his nose, allowing his red on black eyes to be seen. Duncan and his friends gasped. They flared as he spoke the next sentence.  
  
"Dis lovely Gothic Femme, be very important t' me, y' understand jock boy. If Remy ever hears you speak ill of her again, I will make sure y' never play football again, I will also make sure de bank forecloses on y'r house, your pere and mamman will be jobless. Y' will never attend college. One day y' well end up in de gutter." Remy let his eyes flare up one more time before pushing his sunglasses back into place. "Trust me mon ami, de Son of Satan has amazing powers, and dat be what I am, no mutant, I be de living breathing Spawn of de Devil. Don't Push Remy, cuz he'll push back."  
  
Duncan and his friends scrambled away not really knowing if they should believe him or not, but when they looked into Remy's eyes and heard his voice speak, they were filled with a fear that they had never known before. It was a fear that Remy placed with in them courtesy of his empathy, but no one needed to know that.  
  
"Wow, Remy.ah mean no one has ever stood up for meh before!" Rogue said as she playfully punched his arm, "Thank Yah, but ah coulda handled it meh self"  
  
Remy turned back to face Rogue, he placed his hand on her shoulder, he was surprised when she didn't even flinch, which he noticed she did a lot when someone approached her. "Come on chere, dat was de most fun Remy have in a long time. Sides, y' be t' beautiful t' see all angry." At that comment Rogue looked down and began to blush. Remy took a gloved finger; he brought it to her chin and raised it so she was looking at him.  
  
"Y' even cuter when y' blush ma chere." Remy said very softly.  
  
Rogue looked into his eyes, very deeply, and surprised him when all she said was. "Thank yah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N well that's another chapter. I hope who ever is reading this is enjoying it. And please review. 


	7. Poker Night?

------------------------------------------Redeeming Myself------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
AngieX: How am I making the Professor to lenient on Remy, just curios, was it the whole smoking only gets him dinner duty thing? I know that was kind of lame, I hope you can deal with it though.  
  
Ishandhalf: Eighties rock fan huh, can you tell me whose song it was, and the title of the album its from, just curious.  
  
Flitz: Not sure f we'll ever actually see Remy and Kurt fencing.  
  
Everyone else who reviewed, thanks, you have in questions or comments, let me know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Poker anyone? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Remy was in the kitchen with a big pot of something brewing on the stove, and 'Enter Sandman' blaring out of a portable C.D. player that Kurt believed belonged to Bobby. The smell was delicious but yet different.  
  
"Isn't Keety vonne be cooking tonight?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Neh, Prof caught me smoking in de mansion, again." Remy answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, you ever think maybe you shouldn't smoke in the mansion Gambit?" Kitty asked as she entered the kitchen, turning down the radio.  
  
"Hmm, Remy don' mean t' habit I guess, y' know use t' doing what ever Remy wants, no one ever round t' tell me not t'." Remy answered while he added some spices.  
  
"Well, at least it saves me from cooking." Kitty said.  
  
"Thank God, it saves us vrom eating it to." Kurt whispered to Remy. Remy let out a small laugh and Kitty looked hurt. Remy sensed this and quickly changed the direction of the conversation.  
  
"So, it's a Friday night.what's everyone up t' t'night?" Remy asked quickly steering the conversation from how horrible and dangerous Kitty's cooking actually is.  
  
"Vell, Bobby, Sam, Scott and myself, ve got a poker game scheduled tonight, do vou play Remy?" Kurt said as he lent in to take a whiff of Gambit's meal.  
  
Gambit tried to hide a grin from appearing on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Kitty. "Remy play a bit, Oui. Y' mind if I join y?" Gambit asked. Kurt nodded his head in approval before asking the next question. "I heard vou and Rogue vent to the store. Where is she now?"  
  
"Rogue, she b' up in my room, watching 'Interview wit a Va'pire.' She say's m' T.V. and surround system b' better den de Rec Rooms." Gambit added as he turned the stove down to simmer, and pulled some corn bread with little red bits in them from the oven. "Y' can go talk t' her if y' want." Remy added as he tossed the 'Jalapeno Cornbread' into a nice biscuit basket.  
  
Kurt exited the kitchen and Kitty began laughing immediately. Remy looked at her quizzically. "Some ding wrong petite?" He asked.  
  
"You play poker a little. Like how slow is Kurt. Your codename is Gambit, like your signature weapon is a playing card. Your gonna so take all their money aren't you?" Kitty asked through gaggles of laughter.  
  
Remy smirked before saying, "Oui, dats another good ding bout coming here, every one in de Acolytes refused t' play poker wit Remy after de first month I was dere. Really, y' dink de others gonna believe I don't play often?" Remy finished off his question laughing.  
  
"Well Sam and Bobby are like so gullible. Scott might not buy it, but I've noticed he so has you under like this huge microscope. Early today he ran into the Professor's office just screaming that you and Rogue stole the Rolls Royce. It was so funny." Remy smiled as he began fidgeting with another one of the many Cajun delights he was preparing for supper.  
  
"Oui, dat boy has it out f'r me, any idea why petite?" Remy asked kind of frustrated, but easily slipped back into his calming manor.  
  
"I really don't know Remy, but I got a question if you like don't mind. What's up with you and Rogue?" Kitty asked while staring intently at Remy, letting him know she wanted a straightforward answer.  
  
"Jealous petite?" Remy asked, his eyes holding that flirtatious nature they always seem to have. Remy was secretly hoping to avoid the answer of this question. Kitty started to giggle a little bit before she reclaimed her composure. She definitely surprised him by being able to stop her giggling.  
  
"Not at all Remy, we're" while saying this, Kitty pointed to him and herself, accenting the 'we're' "friends, but Rogue is always in your bedroom, I mean I like know you guys aren't doing anything, but you've let her borrow your bike on more then one occasion, and she isn't ever like rude to you. I mean I know she doesn't mean to be so bitchy to everyone, but I think we all just bring it out in her, and she acts like she can barely stand any of us, even me, and I am like her only room mate, but you and her!" Now she pointed to him, then with her other hand pointed towards the ceiling, signifying upstairs where his bedroom would be, stressing the 'you and her' "you guys like seem to be best friends and you've only been here a week. I just wanna know if there's anything more there?" Kitty let out all, in almost one great big sentence.  
  
Remy looked down as he began stirring his gumbo again. "Petite, Rogue and me, I dink we just be friends. And Remy likes it like dat, she be a good person once y' get to know de femme."  
BAMF. And with that Kurt appeared in the middle of Remy's bedroom. Rogue had herself propped up on her elbows while lying on Remy's bed. When she saw Kurt she lifted a pillow and whipped it at Kurt's head yelling all sorts of vulgar comments. Finally her out burst ended with: "Gol Darm it Elf, ah was watching that, and yah go an plop ya big blue butt in front of mah face!"  
  
"I am so sorry Vouge, but I was bored, and if I stayed in vhe kitchen any longer with Remy's food, by vhe vay, it smelled so good, but Keety was there, and I kept accidentally making fun of her cooking! I vad to get out before I pissed her off." Kurt said quick paced trying to avoid another verbal and physical attack from Rogue.  
  
"Ah, ah, umm Kitty was in tha kitchen with Remy, all alone?" Rogue asked with way too much interest in her voice. Kurt picked up on this; he to, like Kitty had been very curious as to what was going on between Remy and Rogue. "What, were thay talking bout?"  
  
"Vell before I left, I invited him to vlay poker vith me and vhe guys tonight. Kitty just asked him vhy he keeps smoking in vhe mansion." Kurt said trying to figure out a way to probe Rogue for information, with out forcing Rogue to go all, well Rogue on her.  
  
"So, ummm He's not going out tah night with Logan?" Rogue asked now looking down to avoid her foster brothers eyes. Kurt was really curious now, he didn't mind Remy, but did he want him and Rogue to hit it off. Of course she did seem a whole lot happier around him, than she did around anyone else. Finally Kurt realized that just maybe it wasn't any of his business. He wouldn't try to stop her, or trap her, from doing what ever she wanted to do with Remy. 'Sometimes, a brother just has to know when to let go I guess.' Kurt thought to himself.  
  
"No, Rogue, Remy said he vell be playing Poker vith me and vhe guys." Kurt finally answered her, and gave in just a bit to his curiosity. "Vhy do you vant to know shwiester?" Kurt asked very seriously.  
  
"Well, ah was juts curious yah know, no reason at all besides ah was just curious." Rogue said hastily before returning her gaze back to 'Interview with a Vampire.'  
  
Kurt noticed her reluctance and basically gave up before he even started a subtle interrogation. "You Know, Remy's ventertainment system is much vetter then the Rec Room's" Kurt said as he to became engrossed in the movie playing on Remy's flat screen television.  
  
Dinner was quite eventful. Most of the students did not appreciate Remy's cornbread. Although Logan and Hank did. In there words, 'the hotter the better.' The Gumbo which Remy had prepared, he admitted he spiced down for 'all y' soft tummy y'nkees.' as he put it. Of course not all the students thought it was toned down enough. Surprisingly Sam Guthrie came to Remy's defense and pointed out that he had some Cajun cooking several times when he was younger, and this was definitely toned down. Over the course of dinner, many shocked faces were seen around the table as Sam, Remy, and Rogue talk very passionately about the South and how the North was just too damn cold. Sam had asked Remy to cook some true Cajun food one day, as Spicy as taste would allow it, Remy surprised him by saying when he did, the young Kentuckian could join him in the Kitchen. Topics such as the Mississippi River and the Bayou flooded the table. Sam went on and on about great barn dances, and Remy even said that in his younger days, he had been known to line dance a time or too. For these three teenagers, talking about the south brought back a lot of memories. A bit, the longer the conversation had gone on, the less the rest present at the dinner table could understand because all three accents became thicker, and they started speaking much faster the more intense the conversation became.  
  
After the dinner came to a close, Sam surprised Remy by helping him clear the dishes, and wash them. This too was part of Remy's "Punishment" for smoking in the house. Sam and Remy continued to talk of southern ways. What was even more surprising is that Rogue joined them also by putting away the dried dishes as the two boys washed them. Kurt eyed this curiously wandering if it was nostalgia for the south, or Remy that brought her back into the conversation after dinner was over. Soon though all the dishes were cleaned and put away and Sam, Remy, and Rogue entered the Rec Room. Sam and Remy joined Scott, Kurt and Bobby around the card table, and Rogue surprised the other students who were gathered in the Rec Room, by sitting by the window closest to the card game and began reading a book. Usually she read in the study or her own room, not the Rec Room.  
  
"So Gambit, Kurt tells me that you've played Poker a bit in the past." Bobby asked him as everyone took their seats around the card table. "We play every couple weeks, I hope you brought a lot of money." Bobby finished with a snicker. Bobby is usually the one to clean out the others on Poker Nights.  
  
"Yeah, we have a lot of fun, I am so glad you could join us tonight." Scott said sarcastically. Scott obviously not liking Gambit being there at all. This got him a look from Kurt and Sam, who both seemed to begin thinking of Gambit, as a friend, and another look unknown to anyone else in the room from Rogue.  
  
Remy was about to reply when Logan could be heard shouting from another room. "Gumbo, I'm heading to Harry's, ya coming bub." Finally Logan followed his scent into the Rec Room, and gave Gambit a look. "Your playing poker with these guys?" He said while he let out a laugh.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Logan we'll go easy on him." Bobby said very confidently.  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about, how dumb are your four, his code name is 'GAMBIT' and look at him." Logan said trying to contain a smile. Everyone at the table turned to Gambit to see him masterfully shuffling the cards. With a huge smirk on his face, than he began dealing the cards. Numerous gulps could be heard from around the table.  
  
---------------------------------One Month Later, another Poker Night------- ---------------------  
  
"Ya damn CHEATING Cajun!" Scott screamed out loud. "There is no way in hell you could win almost every hand if you weren't cheating. You've cleaned up single night we've played!"  
  
"How could Remy b' cheatin, y' already made him take off my jacket, and wear short sleeves! And don't even start, I've felt dose feather light touches on m' mental shields from Jean! I know y' asked her to help ya!" Remy said really perturbed at another insinuation of cheating.  
  
Scott stood up now; stark mad. "You can't prove I had anything to do with it, and I don't care what you say, as long as your touching cards, I know your cheating some how!"  
  
"Well what y' want me t' do, homme.not touch m' cards?" Remy let out exasperated.  
  
"Ya know that suggestion has some prahmise." Sam integrated into the argument.  
  
"Vhat do you mean Sam?" Kurt asked also trying to stop a repeat of their last game night where Remy 'accidentally' charged a card that he dealt to Scott. Scott refused to believe it was an accident, but Remy to this day insists it was purely unconscious on his part.  
  
"What ahm saying is we gat one of tha girls to hold Remy's cards, and not let him touch em." Sam said softly.  
  
"That's a great idea. But we'll have to pick a girl that won't be giggling the whole time, so that cuts out Jubilee, Kitty, Amara." Bobby started.  
  
"Tabitha and Rahne." Kurt finished.  
  
"So dat leaves who, Jean and Rogue?" Remy asked rolling his eyes. "Dis is stupid, I can't believe y' don't trust Remy!"  
  
"No.NO!" Jean shouted from across the room. "I am not getting in the middle of this, you guys better ask Rogue, and even I know her well enough to know she won't go for this!" Everyone at the table and in the Rec Room turned to Rogue who was trying to look like she wasn't listening. She once again was sat in the corner by the window reading a book.  
  
"Ya'll got tah beh kidding meh!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah hate tah say it, but Jean's right."  
  
Remy turned towards Rogue, he flashed his most charming grin, which few have noticed that in the past month, Remy only flashed these to Rogue. And the flirting with all other girls in the institute had pretty much dropped to zilch. Well it wasn't totally gone, he wouldn't be Remy Lebeau, if he didn't flirt with all 'de femmes.' "Come on chere, help me prove t' dese sore losers, Remy doesn't cheat." Rogue looked contemplative at this, but still wasn't convinced. "Maybe I give y' half m' winnings Rogue?" With this Remy gave her a half pout, she melted. Over the past month she has noticed Remy's digression in his flirting ways with everyone but her, and she silently cheered about this.  
  
"Half of all yah winnings Cajun?" Rogue replied as she wandered over to the card table. Only Kitty and Jean noticed the flirtatious way she had spoken and walked over there. "O.K., boys make some room for meh." She finished as she got to Remy's side. Bobby and Kurt who were seated next to Remy started to slide over before Remy stopped them.  
  
"Non, no need t' crowd everyone Chere." Rogue gave him a questioning look as he took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. This caused some silent gasps and a lot breath holding from the students in the Rec Room, waiting for Rogue's outburst and physical harm she would surely inflict upon Remy. "Besides Rogue, dis way b' easier t' communicate wit out every one else hearing us." Remy whispered into her ear.  
  
Surprising everyone in attendance, she merely adjusted to a comfortable position, took the cards in front of Remy and began dealing as Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist. "Ready boys, tha names Fahve Card Stahd! Fahve dallar anty!" Rogue said just as cocky as Remy would have, and began to deal much the same way Remy does. Gulps much similar to the ones gave at Remy's first poker game were given from The boys seated around the table.  
  
--------------------------------Somewhere Else------------------------------ --------------------  
  
Sabretooth could be seen standing in the doorway looking very annoyed. His breathing was low and sounded more like growls. A man hidden in Shadows wandered around the room that Sabretooth was about to enter.  
  
"Creed, have you assembled those on the list I gave you?" the man from in the room said in a low and sinister voice.  
  
"They've all remembered you, and have agreed to working for you again, outta fright or some sort of twisted debt that you hold over them, I do not know. Nor do I care?" Sabretooth growled out  
  
"I see, then the grab for the Grey girl is in reach. My plan is coming along very nicely. Well you let me know when my Marauders arrive." The sinister voice was heard saying once again.  
  
"Just outta curiosity Sinister, when am I going get the chance to gut the Canadian and Cajun?" Sabretooth growled out, some would say they head a pleading tone in his voice. Of course no one would ever say this to his face.  
  
"The one known as Wolverine is of no consequence to me, when the girl's teammates come for her, do with him as you wish, but young Gambit, that boy owes me so much, he will return to my fold, or he will die at my hand." Mr. Sinister said with a fury in his eyes.  
  
"Will Gambit be a problem to contain?" Sabretooth asked.  
  
"No, at one time he may have been, but right now, he doesn't have the power to pose a threat to me. Containing him will be easy enough." Mr. Sinister said almost im a joyful and devious tone combined in one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A/N Ooh, dramatic.well maybe not. So how was it, yes there is a big fight coming soon. And oh so much will be revealed. But first, the Marauders make a grab for Jean Grey, and Cyclops and Gambit argue again, with an explosive ending.  
  
Oh yeah, am I butchering Kurt's accent. I think I am. 


	8. The Crackle of Power!

Redeeming Myself 

Ishandhalf:  The Black Album, Untitled, and Self Titled are all names used to describe that album Enter Sandman was on.  I am a fan of Metallica, but just what came with that album and before it.

Lulu:  Thanks for your input on Kurt's accent.  I well try to do much better.

Out-foxed, Trunksgirl, Bunny Angel, and me():  Thanks for reviewing J

The Crackle of Power 

  "Remy" Storm called out while knocking on his door.  It was a Friday evening and Logan had asked her to go to a bar, she had come to Remy's room to ask if he was also going.  She thought back over the past month and a half, and she couldn't help but smile.  With the exception of Scott and Bobby, everyone has accepted her young friend.  She figured Bobby didn't accept Remy, because he no longer cleaned out the others on Poker night.  Scott was just being stubborn Scott.  It seems that Scott liked everything black and white.  And Remy preferred to walk in the gray.  Over a few beers, him and Logan became quite good friends.  Though neither of the two men would ever admit it.  Of course Kitty was quite taken with the young Cajun, but it was more of a platonic friendship.  Their interests being quite different, whenever the two were in the same room, they would do nothing but bate the other.  It was like a brother sister rivalry; it was quite interesting to watch.  But the most interesting would have to be the developing 'relationship' between Remy and Rogue.  The two spent a lot of time together.  Rogue was even nice and flirtatious with him.  It was much more open since the Poker game last week.  At first Storm was a little worried this would be some kind of game to Remy, but he seemed to genuinely care for the young Gothic Southerner.  He was always going out of his way to make her smile, and their interests' match each other, from music to T.V. shows.  "Remy, are you in there?"  Storm called out again.  

            "Oui Stormy, de door's open." She heard Remy call from inside his room.  Storm entered his room to be shocked by what she saw.  A far cry from what he normally wore, usually clad in a worn pair of jeans and a ratty shirt, always with his trench coat flowing from his shoulders.  But tonight he wore a pair of tight blue jeans, snakeskin cowboy boats, and a nice flannel shirt, only to be covered with a leather cowboy vest. He then produced a black cowboy hat from his closet, turned and looked at Storm with a slim smile.  "Whatchya b'needin Stormy?"   

            "First of all, do not call me that.  And second of all I came to see if you were coming out with Logan and myself.  But now I wonder what is with the sudden clothing style change."  Before he could answer someone else came barreling into the Remy's room.  It was Sam Guthrie.  He was also dressed in much the same apparel as Remy, minus a cowboy hat.  Storm looked at him, but not quite with the same amount of surprise as she did with Remy.  It was common that Sam would dress this way.

            "Remy, Ah'm ready, and Mr. Logan said ta tell ya'll all ta hurry up."  Sam said in a rush.  "That goes for ya too, Miss Munroe."

            "Aren't you a little young to be going to a bar Samuel."  Storm asked her young charge.

            "Change o' plans Stormy, not going t' a bar t'night, dere be a Barn Dance about thirty miles south o' here, I t'ought it b' fun."  Remy said as he began shuffling everyone out of his room.  "Now let's hurry b'fore Logan has a breakdown."

            "I am not dressed for such an event though Remy…" Storm began to compare her own attire, although wasn't by any means fancy, she would surely feel out of place at an event like the one they were attending.  But her protest was interrupted by the only other southern drawl in the mansion.

            "Well GOOWWLLEE, donchya just look good nough tah eat Sugah!"  Rogue said in a long drawn out Southern accent as she came up behind Storm, Sam and Remy.  Storms studied Rogue, as she came up and place a gloved hand on Remy's chest.  Rogue was dressed in a long jean skirt and also adorned a simple white shirt, with a Denim Jacket over it.  She also had her soft suede gloves to protect everyone from her powers.  She also wore make up, but it wasn't layered as heavily as it would be.  "Swamp Rat ya'll ready, Logan's down in the truck and ah do not wanna be tha one tah go down there and tell him that ya ain't ready yet."  

            "Oui chere, Remy b' all set, but I got some ting for y', and Stormy, don' worry bout y'r clothes, wouldja y' take Sam down t' de truck, Logan knows de way, Rogue and me well be following on m' cycle."  Remy said as he pulled Rogue back into his room.  

            "Well Samuel, I guess we shouldn't keep Logan waiting.  Shall we?"  Storm asked young Samuel as they proceeded to the garage to meet Logan.

            "Miss Munroe, do ya know why Rogue is always so nice ta Remy, and yet so short with everyone else?"  Sam asked in a very curious tone.

            Storm smiled at this.  "I honestly couldn't tell you Samuel, but I will tell you that maybe tonight if you watch them closely you may get some answers to those questions." Ororo said as she threw a backwards glance at Remy's door.  

            "Hey Mr. Logan, like what are you doing tonight."  Kitty asked Logan who was sitting, very grumpy looking in his truck.

            "I was suppose to be going to the tavern, but Gumbo convinced me to go to a barn dance.  Sam overheard him and Stripes talking about it, and he wanted to go, but Gumbo wanted to take his bike, so he convinced me to come so I could drive Guthrie."  Logan said quite miffed about the whole situation.

            "Kitty lets go!  I am not going to wait for you all day!"  Scott called out to Kitty from his convertible where him, Jean, Kurt, and Jubilee were waiting.  They were headed into to town to shop at the mall, and maybe a movie.  

              "Well have fun Mr. Logan, oh yeah I also heard around the mansion that Storm's your date for tonight…you old smooth talker you!" and before Logan could respond to that, Kitty was off and running towards Scott and the others.  He let out a snort towards her comment just as Storm and Samuel walked up.

            "We're ready Logan, I wish you would have told me of the change of plans, I would have dressed more accordingly."  Ororo said as Sam climbed into the truck first, than she climbed in herself.  "Remy said, he and Rogue would be along shortly."

            "Figured as much, and you look fine 'Ro."  With that Logan started the truck and they were off.

            Meanwhile back in Remy's room, Remy had produced a package for Rogue and had given it to her.  "Now b'fore y' open it chere, let m' tell y' I know it's not y'r style, but it's perfect for y'r attire t'night." Remy said grasping her hand, as she was about to open it.  

            Rogue smiled at Remy, not a sarcastic or fake smile, but a true genuine smile.  "Swampy, yah really shouldn't hahve gotten meh anything, yah already tah kind tah meh."  Remy finally let got of her hand and she opened the box.  Inside was a beautiful silk bandana that she could tie around her neck that matched a beautiful feminine cowboy hat.  She looked up at Remy as he took the bandana and tied it around her neck.  His closeness made her cheeks flush, but she forced herself to stay as she was.  "Ah really don't know what tah say Remy, there, well there just gorgeous."   Rogue said a little sheepishly.

            "I tried t' find some ding more gothic in nature, but Remy t'inks y' b' de first Gothic cow girl, no?"  He smiled a true charming smile at her.  

            "Yah know Remy, yah really know how tah bring out thah southerner in meh." Rogue sighed happily as she adorned the cowboy hat.  With that she stood; she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.  "Now lets go, ah got and itch tah see if yah really know how tah dance like yah keep saying yah do."  Rogue stated playfully as they made their way to the garage and got on Remy's bike.  And with that, they were off in the same direction as Logan's truck.

            "O.K. Keety, Jubilee and I vell be at the theater.  Vhere vell you be, so ve can find you." Kurt asked Jean and Scott in the middle of the mall.

            "Where just going to be doing some clothes shopping.  Maybe check the Gap, Jean always takes hours in there."  Scott said to Kurt, he also whispered the last part hoping that Jean would not hear him.  Kurt tried to stifle a laugh.  

            "Like let's go Kurt, after the comment Scott just made, it may be safer if we're not witnesses to the like impending death of our fearless leader." Kitty whispered to Kurt then took off running.  "When was Amanda suppose to meet us anyways." Could be heard as the three teenagers trailed off.

            "So Jean, which store first?"  Scott said in a very nervous manor.  She just glared at him as she started to walk off.  He trailed along behind her.  Of course all this was not lost on our mutants secret followers.  

            Arclight tapped her wrist communicator.  "Ok, the Grey Girl. And one of her friends has split from there other two companions.  With any luck they'll split up also, and we can grab the girl while she's alone."

            "Let's hope so, last thing we need is them having any leads on where to find us.  Sinister figures they'll come looking, but if no one sees us, he doesn't think there will be a problem."  Harpoon added from next to her.  To anyone else in the mall that would look at these two, some would see a couple of college students.  Maybe college sweet hearts, but to a select few, they would see two very dangerous, and sinister mutants.   

            In another store, in that mall two more figures that would also appear to be only a couple of college sweethearts sat they're waiting, with the appearance of browsing.  "Arclight said they were headed this way."  Riptide said as he pulled out a very revealing pair of lingerie.

            "Riptide, you will never, ever see me in that.  Face it, you are just not my type."  Vertigo said as she rolled her eyes.  

            "What ever you say babe, if you're wearing this though, you would definitely be able to distract our targets companion."  Riptide said while trying to hold up the revealing piece of clothing to her.  Vertigo turned and smacked his hand.

            Stop playing, I don't want to screw this up, you want to go back to Sinister and tell him that we screwed up because you can't control your hormones."  Vertigo said as they watched Scott and Jean enter the store.  

            "Would you look at those two Logan?  You'd hardly think they have any problems at all."  Storm said while seated on a hay bale.  "I honestly never saw this coming."

            "I'll admit, if I didn't have my heightened senses like I do, I'd be ready to gut Gumbo.  But when he's around her, I can feel his sincerity, and I can also tell Stripes likes him."  Logan said, "Where's Cornbread?" 

            "Young Samuel would be over there."  Storm pointed to a section of the dance floor, caught up with many kids his age, all line dancing.  "It seems that pep talk that Remy gave him early on how to be charming worked."  Storm smiled as Logan smirked.

            "Yeah, that Gumbo, he is one smooth talking Cajun." Logan said remembering all the times they almost got into a very nasty bar fight, the young Cajun Charmer seemed to talk them right out of trouble.

            "That all yah got Swampy!"  Rogue said as she danced to the beat of the country tune.  "Ah thought yah told meh ya'll were good!"

            "Don' start with m' chere, it's been years since I done dis.  Not since de bayou."  Remy said as he increased his speed to the line dance.  "Remy wishes he had a camera!"

            Rogue shot him a look as he said that.  He smiled playfully at her, and she spoke.  "Now what wouldja yah need that for Swamp rat?"

            "T' take a picture of y' mon chere, b' great for black mailing, non?"  He smiled playfully at her, and she deepened her glare.  The song ended, and a nice slow song started.  Rogue was about to walk off the floor as Remy grasped her had and pulled her close to him.  She was uncomfortable a little, that is until she looked up into his eyes.  All that melted away, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist they moved slowly to the music.  

            "Whachya thinking bout Remy?"  Rogue asked as she stared helplessly into his eyes, allowing her body to move to the music.  Remy shook himself out of the trance that he felt himself falling in.  He sighed and pulled her a little bit closer.

            "Well, petite…y' sure y' really wanna know what b' going through dis here Cajun's head."  He smiled, but not his normal genuine smile.  She could sense he was thinking something.

            "Of course Remy, ya'll tha only one at tha mansion ah can talk tah…tell meh…unless it be something sick…" Rogue finished her sentence with a stern voice said, you better not be having inappropriate thoughts about me.

            "Non, nothing like dat chere, Remy…I be just t'inking bout how much I've grown t' care f'r y' in de time I've known y'."  Rogue honestly wasn't expecting that.  She had always hoped she'd find someone who'd want to get close to her despite her powers, and recently that hoping had begun to include that Remy be that person.  "Remy b' just t'inking how much I'd like t' kiss y' right now."  

            "Ah, ah would really like that tah.  But…" tears began forming in her eyes, to silence what she was about to say, Remy lifted the silk bandana he had got from her over her mouth, and placed a small simple kiss upon it.  He broke it after a couple seconds and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his own-gloved fingertips.  

            "Ma ange, I think, I think…..Je t'aime…" Remy said in a very low, very shy whisper.  She pulled him close and put her mouth to his ear.

            "Remy, ah…ah feel tha same.  But we, ah'm not a normal girl, ah may never be able tah show yah how ah feel." Rogue said in a regretful whisper into his ear.

            "Shhh, chere, Remy don' care…if y' feel de same way, we…we find a way, non?" Remy said as he took her face in her hands, and stared deeply into her eyes.  She shook her head yes, and they resumed dancing, finishing off the beautiful song playing in the background.  

            "The mall, it was suppose to be a fun night, Jean and myself would do a little shopping, spend some much needed quality time together.  I turned around for one second when this girl came up to talk to me.  I'm a guy, even me Scott Summers notices a pretty lady. She started flirting; I remembered Jean and told her I was seeing someone.  I turned back around and Jean was nowhere to be seen.  I assumed she went to the dressing room.  Seconds later I got a distress call in my head from Jean.  It was cut off abruptly, like she was knocked unconscious, or her powers were cut off.  I ran back to the dressing rooms, but all of a sudden I felt a horrible sense of nausea.  I tried to keep running.  I looked around and the other customers and store workers looked to be experiencing the same discomfort I was.  I dropped to my knees right in front of the dressing room doors.  I saw Jean; she was lying on the floor her eyes pleaing for help, my eyes went to her neck.  There was a deep black color around her neck with a blinking red light in the shape of a diamond.  It was the light that caught my attention.  Pretty soon though I felt the world go black."  Scott said in anger.  He looked about the war Room at the mansion.  In front of him sat the Professor, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler.  They were all dressed like him, in their uniforms.

            "We also received the call from Jean, we were at the movies with Amanda and Jubilee.  We came rushing to the store she like yelled in my mind.  We were to late; Scott was unconscious just like everyone else in the store.  I went to see if I could get the security tape, but it was gone.  That's when the people started to wake up, so Kurt teleported us out.  Then from his car we sent the call over the COM links, and here we all are."  Kitty said with a tone of regret that they were not fast enough to save Jean.  Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her they did all they could.

            "So what's our first move Chuck?"  Wolverine asked, he was furious that one of their own was kidnapped.  "Who do we think orchestrated this…Magneto or Mystique?"

            The Professor was about to speak up, when Gambit interrupted.  "Non, neither of dose two."  Everyone glanced at him questioningly he walked over to Kurt.  "Kurt mon ami, take me t' my room quick, den port us back."  Kurt looked towards the Professor and he nodded his head.  BAMF!  The room remained silent for the thirty seconds they were gone.  BAMF!  They returned in a flash of light, and a smell of sulfur and Brimstone.  Remy dropped something on the table.  He looked towards Scott.  "Dat what y' saw around Jeanie's neck, Scottie?"  Gambit asked with a voice filled with regret.

            The black collar like object sat there on the table all eyes were on it.  Scott shock his head yes and answered in the positive.  "Gambit, is there something you know about what happened to Jean?"  The Professor asked in a very calm voice.  All eyes shifted to him.

            "Oui…" Gambit began very nervously.  "I…I know de man who made de collar y' see on de table.  He probably b' de same man dat had Jeanie kidnapped.  Gambit worked for him shortly after I left m' home back in Nawlins.  Was having troubles; he said he could help me.  I did a job for him; I broke Creed outta a government compound.  Didn't know it was him Gambit be freeing.  If I'd known who de man I was freeing was, I'd like t' t'ink I wouldn't have done it.  But at de time I needed de man's help.  De collar was m' reward for doing that part of de job.  It, it negates mutants' powers.  I needed mine negated.  De man's name is Nathaniel Essex.  Gambit learned later on, he better known as Mechant…errr Sinister, Monsieur Sinister."  

            "So you lead him to us!  You lead him right to Jean.  How many psychopaths have you worked for in the past?  What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott erupted and stood furiously gazing at Gambit.  

            "Scott, you must calm yourself!"  Storm scolded Scott furiously.

            "Calm MYSELF!  Your little friend led this…this Mr. Sinister right to Jean.  How the hell do we know he isn't still working for him?" Scott yelled angrily.  "He's a professional thief, he shares some secret history with Sabretooth, and he worked with Magneto, which ended up with some of us captured, now he has connections to some madman that captured Jean!  Professor you need to just rip the information from his head!"

            Everyone tried to calm Scott.  Everyone was so focused on Scott's outrage that no one saw Remy's eyes burst with energy.  No one except Rogue.  Rogue stood up and Rushed to his side where he was braced against the table.  All of a sudden the air seemed to crackle with power.

            "Y' think y' know so much mon ami.  Y' when y' power went haywire, when y' couldn't open y'r eyes b'cause of de beams.  Y' tink dat was bad.  I spent two months when Remy b' only just shy of fourteen getting m' power under control.  Den about two years later it went haywire.  Merde, every ting was bursting, I couldn't control it.  Stuff was charging up at incredible speeds.  Remy charged a truck in de time it takes t' charge a playing card.  Even worse I had no control.  PEOPLE died cause of m'  Y' slap on a pair of glasses, every ting O.K.  I had m' clothes charging, m' toothbrush.  Hell once I charged m' bed when I was sleeping.  I needed help, m' family banished m' didn't want t' but dey had t' b'cause I killed someone wit m' powers!  Y' had life so easy!  Y' got an orphanage, I got de streets!  Y' got de institute and da Professor I got bad hommes!  Hommes dat used me, dat manipulated m'" By now the entire room started to fill with energy.  Remy's eyes glanced around.  "Get everyone OUT!  De power I can' control it!"

            "What about they collar!" Beast shouted above the crackles of energy.  "Isn't that why you have it!"

            "NON!  Did collar broken now, it don' work!"  Everyone started to file out when Remy finally got all the power he accidentally charged into the room back into him, he projected to the Professor he needed Kurt to teleport him to the back yard.  His emotions broke something in his mind that was slowly releasing power he couldn't control.  He needed to release it.  Kurt teleported in to see Remy clutching on the ground, his eyes shut tightly.  Emotions swirling around in his head.  The emotions of remembering Sinister, the fear of what was to come when the others found out the whole truth, the fear of what Sinister had in store for Jean.  The pain of everything in his life that was associated with Sinister caused the barriers that he bartered a piece of his soul for, they cracked, and then opened.  Kurt touched his shoulder and teleported him into the backyard.

            The other X-men were their watching, all worried.  Kurt teleported back to the assembled X-Men.  "Remy, you have to get control, you need to focus, to calm yourself!"  The air was crackling, the grass was glowing, the ground beneath their feet started to burn.  

            "I think it's to much power for him to control, he looks very agitated, he looks scared."  Beast said as he looked at the man that knelt almost fifty yards away.  "I do not know what we can do."

            "I do." Rogue spoke up.  Everyone turned to her.  "Like when Jean lost control, there was to much power for her to get back under control, I can drain some.  Maybe then he can focus, can start to pull himself together."

            "Or you could suffer the same fate he is Stripes!  It's to risky." Wolverine said with a growl.

            "Well, like than what do we do?  Take him out, you've seen his normal explosions, and they weren't anywhere near this big!  If we don't try, it's gonna be like a…" Kitty was saying.

            "Nuclear Bomb."  Storm finished Kitty's sentence.

            "Ya gotta let meh try Professah!"  The Professor looked around, he knew there was no other way.  If he could get into Remy's head he might have been able to help, but the boy's shields were too strong.  This was the only way.  The Professor looked back to Remy, the air around him crackling, the grass blaring white with kinetic energy.  Such raw power, it was too much at once, they had no other choice.

            "Nightcrawler, take her in, then get back here.  Be prepared to teleport us as far away as you can if this doesn't work.  Storm call for the New Mutants to evacuate as far away as they can." The Professor said sternly, but also with a bit of fright.

            And so it was done, Nightcrawler dropped Rogue off, just a couple feet away, then he was back with the rest of the X-Men.  Rogue looked down at Remy, she took one of her gloves off.  She knelt in front of him and spoke.

            "Remy, ah'm gonna try tah help yah.  Just one touch, ah'm gonna try tah take some of yah power, we'll control this tah gether sugah."  She reached forward with her hand.  She was awestruck with the energy in the air, the energy in the ground.  She never would have thought he had so much with in him.

            "Non mon amour, not like dis."  Remy looked up at her, she looked confused.  "If we gonna touch, den we do it right...no?"  Rogue got what he meant.  He stood up the best he could and she did the same.  He approached her; she laid her ungloved hand upon his chest.  He placed his hands in her hair and tilted her head up towards his.  They both slowly closed the gap between their lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  The second their lips met, Remy's mind began to calm.  All those emotions began to recede back upon themselves.  The only emotion flowing through his mind right now was that of love, that of never wanting this moment to end.  Rogue snaked her tongue into his mouth, and he gladly accepted it.  Remy's mind began to focus.  It focused on keeping this girl, his girl safe.

            Rogue couldn't help but feel so happy that Remy lost control.  If he hadn't she may never have been able to feel his lips pressed against her.  His tongue gently massaging hers.  His hands clutching the back of her head, not wanting her to let go.  Her own hands clasping together tightly around his neck, never wanting to let him go.  In those first few moments, before her power could kick on, all she could think of was how perfect this moment was.

            The other X-Men looked on in awe.  It wasn't just the sight of Gambit and Rogue clutching together in a tender, yet passionate embrace.  The kinetic energy that was radiating out from Gambit was drawing back upon itself.  It was dispersing with out the usual explosion.  The air settled, the grass returned to its true un-charged color, and the ground, the ground began to return to normal temperature.

            "Like Professor, shouldn't Gambit have passed out by now?  I mean they've been like totally making out for a minute, and it seems Gambit's powers back under control, but their still locked at the lips."  Kitty said very relieved, and confused.

            "And judging by the way our young friends hands are running up and down her back side, I'd say he is still very conscious."  Beast added to Kitty's statement.

            BAMF! SKNICT!  "OKAY GUMBO!  Your powers under control…Let go of stripes!" Wolverine growled as Nightcrawler teleported them to where Gambit and Rogue were.

            "Lips off mein shweister!" Kurt said as he pulled Gambit back.

            "Ya'll still awake!" Rogue shrieked astounded.  Gambit was also shocked, he noticed her ungloved hand and took it in his, and he raised it to his face and placed it on his cheek.  By now everyone else had arrived to the spot the two young mutants were at.  

            Gambit waited for it, so did Rogue, but there was no sudden pull of emotions, memories, or life force.  Just flesh on flesh contact.  Rogue wrapped her arms around Gambit with tears flowing from her eyes.  "How, how am ah able tah touch yah?"

            "Remy don' know chere, and t' b' honest, Remy don' care."  

            "THAT'S JUST ALL GREAT!  BUT WHAT ABOUT JEAN!" Cyclops exclaimed furiously.

            "Scott maybe you should calm down, we don't need anyone else losing control again.  We'll get to that, but first I need to talk to Gambit about what he knows.  About his power, and this Mr. Sinister." The Professor said sternly to Scott.  

            And with that the X-Men returned to the mansion.  Scott stomped off first furiously, followed by Logan, who kept a close eye on Cyclops, to make sure he calmed down.  Storm wheeled the Professor towards the mansion, as Beast followed contemplating what just happened.  Kitty pulled a very nosey and protective Kurt along quickly, keeping him away from the last two.  Gambit and Rouge proceeded to the mansion, un-gloved hand in ungloved hand.

A/N   Well there it is, Chapter 8.  What will be the repercussions for this chapter?  The rest of Gambit's secret, how in control of this power is he?  Was it Gambit's power that made their kiss possible, or Rogue's?  Will Scott ever calm down?  Can Logan's claws keep to love-stricken teenagers off of each other?  Will Kurt start to 'port everywhere Gambit and Rogue are?  And what does Sinister have planned for Jean Grey?    Does Gambit have greater power locked in him, or was Sinister wrong in chapter six when he said Gambit doesn't have the power to oppose him?  Will all these questions be answered next chapter?  I don't know…maybe.   Anyways…hope you liked it, if you did/didn't let me know by reviewing.


	9. Holding You

-----------------------------------------Redeeming Myself--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  Ooops, this is the first time I've left a disclaimer.  Well al characters are owned/created by Marvel.  I ain't got no rights to none of them.

Summary:  Here's the skinny.  Sabretooth attacked Kitty, Gambit saved Kitty but got hurt.  Kitty got him to the mansion.  Storm knew Gambit from years ago.  Gambit now teaches some weapons classes to some of the students.  Rogue and Gambit have become quite close.  Sinister got the marauders to kidnap Jean Grey.  Gambit told them he knew Sinister did it.  Scott yelled at him, Gambit flipped out and his power went haywire.  In an attempt to control the power, Rogue kissed Gambit, but she didn't absorb him, the power that Gambit couldn't control came under control, now on with the story.

--------------------------------------Holding You-------------------------------------------------

            Gambit walked into Professor Xavier's study followed closely by Hank McCoy and Rogue.  Professor Xavier, Storm, and Logan were already there.  Hank took a seat next to Ororo, Logan stood next to a window, and Rogue took a seat on another vacant couch.  The Professor sat behind his desk and Gambit leaned up against the wall,   "Well, if dat wasn' one of de most un-enjoyable 'xperiences of Remy's life den I don't know what is."

            "Come now Remy, I trust the visit to Hank's lab wasn't too unpleasant."  Storm said in a sympathetic tone.

            "Oh, non Stormy, dis here Cajun just loves getting poked and prodded, pictures taken on every level.  Dat just great y' know, and for some t'ing I already new about." Gambit replied sarcastically.

            "Rogue, I had thought we decided that only the teachers would be present at this meeting?" The professor interrupted Remy's rant, and questioned the young goth about her presence.

            "Um, ah…Remy asked meh tah come…"  Rogue answered a wee bit embarrassed for being singled out.   

            "Oui, if I gone 'xplain every ting t' y', den I only doing it once."  Remy replied a bit regretful.

            "Ok, I understand, Hank how is Remy's health."  The Professor questioned their resident physician.

            "Our young Cajun comrade is in quite fine health, I could not find any side effects, or injuries from his sudden power flare up.  And as to Remy's immunity to Rogue's own absorption power, I would point that to a kind of energy that envelops his body."  Dr. Hank McCoy responded.

            "It's called m' Biokinetic Skin.  Y' see when I charged some t'ing for some odd reason I lose heat.  It's like m' own body heat changes de make up in an objects potential energy.  As far as I know, de biokentic skin has been dere since m' powers manifested.  Y' see when I charge some ting, the field gives way and let's m' body heat charge de object.  If I didn't have the 'shield' I would freeze t' death from loss of body heat."  Remy explained the best he could.

            "And where did you learn this Remy?" the Professor asked.

            "De first time m' powers flared to its 'second' stage, I accidentally ignited de ground m' girlfriend's brother was standing on.  I was in an emotional rage; he was saying I was nothing but mutie garbage…I lost it.  Dat's when I left home.  Banished more or less, t' keep de guilds from going nuts.  I tried t' control it, but I blew up a theater in Seattle, lotta people died dat night.  Dat's when Sinister found m' said he could give m' something t' take m' powers away."  Gambit said as his eyes focused on the ceiling, as if he was living the memory right then and there.

            "The inhibitor collar, isn't that what you called it in the med lab.  Was that what he gave you."  Hank asked in a very curious tone.  

            "Oui, he said I could use it t' negate m' powers.  But dere was a price.  I had to free an associate of his from a military prison."  Remy said as he started to pace the room.  Surprisingly as he passed in front of Rogue, she reached out and grabbed his hand.  He looked at her questioningly, and then she pulled him down next to her, keeping his hand in hers.  She squeezed it reassuringly.

            "Sabretooth."  Wolverine growled from his position in the room, now looking at Gambit instead of focusing out the window.

            "Oui Logan, he was de one I freed…" Remy started but was hastily interrupted by Wolverine again.

            "You stupid kid.  I was the one who put him there!  I chased him for years, and when finally I was able to beat him, and get him locked up, you break him out weeks later.  How stupid are you!"  Wolverine growled, his anger flaring.

            "Y' t'ink I new it was him!  Y' have any idea what dat monster put me through.  He dropped m' cousins off a roof.  Made me choose who t' save, and when I couldn't save dem both!  He laughed.  I had no choice.  I couldn't control m' powers.  Some of us mutants don' have it as easy as y'!"  Remy screamed at him as he stood abruptly.

            Logan looked at him shocked.  The he raged out his own question.  "As easy as me…what do you mean Gumbo?  You think I have it easy!"

            Remy responded by producing three playing cards.  One in between each of his fingers in on his left hand.  They took on, a semi-look of Logan's claws protruding from his knuckles.  "Look at me!  I'm de Wolverine, I slash and I dice.  My own wounds heal dem selves, and I can smell y' a mile away!"  Remy said as he mimicked slashing the fake card claws through the air.  Rogue stood and placed her hand on his shoulder and calmed him down by whispering something in his ear.

            "Logan please, try to control yourself.  Remy you also, we do not want a repeat of what happened a couple hours ago."  The Professor stated to defuse the situation. 

            Remy turned and whispered into Rogue's ear so that only her, and maybe Logan could here.  "Non, maybe dis Cajun gentleman wanna repeat dat kiss, heh chere?"

            Rogue blushed and Logan growled.  Finally Rogue said, "Maybe later swamp rat, if yah can keep yah self calm."  Remy smiled and nodded, even at the sound of Logan's claws unsheathing.

            "Logan, put those away!"  Storm stated sternly.  Than she turned to Remy, "Was there anything else between you and this Sinister?"  Storm asked, as Hank and the Professor looked on, hoping to continue the meeting in a more civilized matter

"Oui, after I got Creed back t' Sinister's lab, m' deal was done.  I guess I coulda welched on de deal, but if y' seen de man, y' wouldn't want t' be breaking no bonds t' him.   I went on m' way wit de collar.  It did every ting it was suppose t' do.  No longer blowing tings up, had no one else's emotions burdening m' could no longer feel de movement of kinetic energy around m' It was like I was human…except…" Remy lowered his sunglasses at pointed to his eyes.  "M' eyes stayed dis horrible color, dey been dis way since birth, so I guess it b' to well integrated in t' m' t' change."  Remy said as he leaned back into the couch, Rogue's hand has sense moved to his thigh stroking it gently.  Logan had since calmed down, but kept a weary eye on Remy.  He couldn't believe the things the kid had been through and done.  But should he be so hard on him he thought, it was in the past, Remy had told him that they were horrible things in his past, but never had he thought they were so closely tied to his own life, or that it would come back to bite the X-Men in the ass.  

"I take it, that caused problems Remy?" The professor asked when he noticed Remy had fallen into some kind of trance, and was just staring at the floor.  

"Oui, it was a couple weeks after I broke Creed out, I was doing a job, and handing over de score, m' glasses fell of m' face, and de people dat highered m' dey saw m' eyes, dere was five or six of dem.  Now I woulda been able t' handle dem no problem, but…m' agility, it wasn' as good as b' fore.  And wit m' kinetic sense gone…I didn' have de advantage of anticipating dere moves.  M' own skills were enough to take out t'ree of dem, but de others…dey beat me…de damaged de collar.  In m' rage…dere emotions hit m' I lost it…dey all got a kinetic blast dat killed dem.  But I was beatin' t' badly; all I could do was lay dere.  Dat's when he came f'r me…again."  Remy said as he spoke very remorseful.  Knowing that the next part of the story was going to be hard, and that they all might look at him differently, especially Rogue, he stood up, ignoring her hand trying to pull him back down.  He began to pace again.

"Sinister you mean?"  Storm asked, trying to get this meeting over with, also hoping to get some information, as to how to find Jean.

Remy nodded his head.  He stared up at the ceiling once again and began talking.  At first very quietly, then more and more boldly, as if he was reading his past out of a book.  "He negated m' powers again, but dis time offered m' something more.  He said he could help m' build power barriers in m' mind.  Power caps dat would forever keep dat power locked away.  The 'second stage' stage of m' power.  Y' see I guess de homme examined m' poked and prodded m' as I was recoverin' I woke up on a table.  Dat's when I learned bout m' Biokinetic skin.  Dis way, I could b' back de way I was b' fore m' powers evolved.  First he taught m' t' lock way m' empathy away.  He said dat when I lost control of m' emotions…that my full power shot out, as if t' keep harm away.  He entered m' mind and did dat, some other stuff t'.  He had some kinda machine dat let him in dere.  Like cerebo I t'ink.  He said dat no one would ever be able to breach m' shields.  My charm, dat's all dat was left over from de empathy.  It's back now.  I don' know why.  Maybe de barriers weren't indestructible.  But wit de empathy out, my kinetic power, she's going haywire.  I can't control it."  

"But you were able to control it tonight, you called it back upon yourself. How did you do that?"  Hank asked just before the Professor was able to.

Remy looked down at Rogue, with a small smile playing on his lips.  "Cuz o' Rogue, de only t'ing I could t'ink of, was dat I didn' want her t' get hurt.  I felt calm…I felt in control.  And de Kiss…dat cleared m' mind some ting quick."  Remy said as he winked at Rogue she in turn looked down and blushed.  

"So what was the price this time Gumbo?"  Logan asked, calming a bit down now.  He heard what the kid was going through.  He didn't know if he would have done any different if his powers couldn't be controlled.  Or his powers were that destructive.  

"Lead Sabretooth in t' a small underground society of mutants, in Los Angeles, to retrieve some genetic samples.  Lil did I know dat meant slaughter everyone else.  I tried t' stop him when I saw what was going on.  I never knew one mutant could take out almost fifty ot'ers.  I did though, I did try t' stop him.  As I grabbed some o' de petite enfantes, t' save dem.  He clawed down' m' back.  I sat laid up in a hosipital f'r five months after dat.  When I finally got out, I went back t' de place I caused so many deaths, dere bodies still rotting, I did dey only ting I could.  I buried dem, and vowed dere vengeance.  Sabretooth, I almost took him once, but he got away, den de day I saved Kitty dat was de other time.  Some day dis stupid Cajun gonna get Sinister.  But he b' very powerful…he's not a mutant, but a human dat was gifted wit something, it grants him longevity, and power.  I don' know if I'm strong 'nough. t' face 'im."  Remy said as he walked towards the wall, he placed his hand against it and stared down, he felt very ashamed.  He knew they would for surely kick him out, Logan would no longer be his drinking buddy, and Stormy wouldn't consider herself, his big sister.  Rogue would shun him, and take back those words she spoke to him at the dance earlier that night.

"Do you remember where the lab was, that Sinister brought you too?"  The professor asked.  He was completely shocked by Remy's story.  He had never expected it to be so horrifying.  He also kicked himself; he should have been able to find him, himself.  Like he had done so many other times…for so many other students.

"Oui, it was in Nebraska…but it's not dere no more.  He moved it shortly after m' last visit.  I'm guessing he got a lab here though…in New York.  I once heard him mention dat."  Remy said solemnly because he had no information that could help them find Jean.

"Storm, Logan why don't you two visit the store that Jean was abducted at.  See if you can find any trace of clues.  Beast, why don't you take a more thorough look at that inhibitor collar, that may come in handy?  Rogue and Remy, why don't you two go get some rest."  The Professor said as he realized the emotional toll this meeting was taking on young Remy.

"Y'r not kicking m' out Professor…even after what Scott said about m' leading Sinister t' Jean?"  Remy turned abruptly and said to the Professor in a very confused voice.  Rogue and Beast had already left.  Beast couldn't wait to lose himself in the work on the collar, if at least to speed up the time till more offensive action could be taken against Sinister.  Rogue was heading to her room, where she could sort out all this new information that had flooded her mind.

"Of course not Remy.  It doesn't take a genius to see you were young and desperate.  All that I ask of you now, is that you let me help you to control your powers.  I know you have only been here for about seven weeks, but I still consider you a member of the X-Men, and that makes you family.  I do not turn out family who merely want a chance to make things right."  The Professor said very genuinely.

Storm approached Remy and enveloped him in a hug.  "Remy…you should have told me, this burden is to great for you to bear.  And do not worry about the other students.  I am sure the professor will put them all at ease with out divulging too much to them.  Also, I am sure he will have a word with young Scott.  Now you go get some rest."  Storm said very sincerely, and big sisterly.

Logan stalked over to Remy before joining Storm in the hall, "Gumbo, you got some nasty things in your past.  But that's where they are.  Lets keep em there.  After this is all over, I'll buy you a round at Harry's.  Oh yeah and one more thing…" Logan said as he turned his head back and raised his hand in the air.  Three claws sprung from it, "Better keep your hands to yourself.  Stripes is a lady, and you best treat her like one." 

And with that, Logan and Storm strolled down the hall.  

            "You know Logan, perhaps you should have that talk with Rogue, judging by how responsive she was to Remy before they new they could touch, imagine how she's going to be now."  Storm said with a small chuckle, as Logan growled his response.

            "Professor, I just wanted t' say…Merci…for everything y' have done f'r me."  Remy said, as he now stood alone in the Professor's study.  

            "There is no need to thank me Remy, I am just glad that I am here for you now.  Now why don't you go get some rest, I'm going to brief the remaining X-Men and students on the situation."  The Professor said, he noticed Remy's panicked look all for about a second before it was gone, covered by a brilliant poker face.  "Do not worry, I well only tell them the necessary facts, no details about the things you did for Sinister.  That is hardly mine, Storm, Logan and Hanks right to have it."  Remy nodded his thanks to the Professor and left for his room, as Xavier telepathically called everyone else to his study.

            Remy had been in his room long enough to change from his cowboy apparel, to a pair of pajama bottoms, and to smoke half a cigarette by his window, before their was a knock at his door.  "Whose dere?"  He called out to it.  

            The door creaked open as Rogue peaked her head through.  "It's meh, Ah just wanted tah talk tah ya, sugah…" Rogue said somewhat nervous about what was to come.

            "Come in den chere, Remy figured y' wouldn' wanna talk t' m'" Remy said as he flicked his cigarette out the window and watched it explode.  He then turned to see Rogue closing his door.  She was adorned in a robe.

            "Why wouldja yah think that Swamp Rat?"  She said as she seated herself on the edge of his bed.  She patted the spot next to her, motioning for him to sit down.  

            "Y' heard every ting in de study.  Y' don' tink I'm a monster f'r de tings I've done?" Remy asked as he seated himself next to Rogue.  Rogue had taken off her gloves and tossed them on the floor.  She picked his hand up in hers, enjoying the feeling of flesh upon flesh.  

            "Remy sugah, ah could nevah think yah be a monster.  If anything, I now see yah as more human den evah."  Rogue said very heartfelt.  She leaned into kiss his cheek.  "And what ah said earlier, at tha dance.  That hasn't changed.  I still care for yah.  Ah'm still falling in love with yah."

            "Chere, y' just convinced m' of what Remy always t'ought…" Remy said as he brushed her cheek, she once again shivered at the contact,

            "And what's that, swampy?"  Rogue asked as she leaned him down on the bed.

            "Dat y' b' de fille f'r dis here charming Cajun."  Remy said suavely.  Rogue rolled her eyes as she untied her robe; she let it fall to the floor revealing a pair of boxers, and a tank top.  Remy quirked his eye at her and she blushed heavily.  

            "See something ya like swamp rat?"  Rogue said as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest.  She playfully kissed his stomach, then climbed up next to him.

            "Non chere, I see some t'ing dat I love."  Remy said as he pulled her close to him.  He leaned back onto his pillow as she draped her head onto his chest.  He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she traced her fingers around his well-toned stomach.  "What we doing here Roguey?"  Remy finally asked wondering where she was leading this.

            "Ah want yah to hold me Remy, and not like yah usually do, but I wanna feel y' skin on mine.  Ah just want yah tah embrace meh; caress meh.  Ah want tah feel like a normal girl…" Rogue said with tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at Remy.  Remy smiled and stared into her bright green eyes.

            "Y' just want Remy t' hold y'…y' just want t' be held by y'r…boyfriend?"  Remy asked in a very unusual tone of nervousness that rarely anyone on the planet had ever heard escape his lips.

            "Yah, ah guess that's what ah want, ah want meh 'boyfriend' tah hold me, while ah hold him."  Rogue said as she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.  Remy looked down upon her, and said very softly into her ear.

            "Den holding you is all Remy's gonna do chere…" and with that, a declaration of love was admitted.  Both Remy and Rogue knew, they both knew at that moment…'this just felt right.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N  Ok, there it is, the rest of my "Gambit's" secret past.  Don't worry to much about Jean, if anyone is, I have plans for her, and I don't think they match up with Sinister's.  Also, I hope Logan and Ororo find some clues, if anything, at least it got Logan out of the mansion.  It was also nice of the Professor to call that meeting for the rest of the X-Men to give Remy and Rogue a little alone time.  And if anyone out there is disappointed in what Remy and Rogue decided to do with that 'alone' time, give them a break, did you really expect them to jump each others bones, I have to save something for the next chapter.  Please to all that read this, I'd like to know what your thinking.  Please click 'de lil blue box.'

Shameless Plug:  I also have another story, Remy Essex Lebeau:  The Road to Forgiveness, I am splitting time between, I have two chapters over there, and would love for you all to read and review that one also.  It's in the X-Men: Comics section.

And to those who reviewed.

Sabrin:  Empathic blasts…kinetic blasts.  Wouldn't that hurt Sinister though.  Maybe even kill him, I don't want to kill him…do I?

Flitz:  I have big plans for Remy's powers.  You see this isn't the same Sinister we all know and loathe.  He's my official Evolution version, and he has a secret, and guess who knows it.  I also enjoyed the verbal beat down on Scott.  For those who like Scott, the only people you have to blame for my treatment of him, are they authors of those Scott/Rogue fics.  Of course I've never read them, so I don't know if they're any good.

P.S. Flitz, any plans to bring Rogue into Distraught…also eagerly waiting for update to said fic.

Bunny Angel:  So maybe I should go back and take out the kiss?  Then will you type all the little things in the review box?

Trunksgirl:  Kill Jean?  Kill Scott?  I don't know, that seems kind of mean…besides I think I have a fate worse then that for Scott.  That fate includes Jean though…

Ishandahalf:  Like I said, pretty much anything Metallica had made in the past five years, I don't listen to.  Was that really the best chapter yet, it didn't get many reviews.  I think I shunned some of my other reviews with that chapter.  I liked it, and sure am glad you did.  So I didn't answer all those questions, but that just means the story isn't done.  Does the stick that is up the stick's ass that is up Scott's also have a stick their, if not than I think by the end of my story it might.  

Anyways, thanks you guys for your reviews.


	10. And There's the Bamf!

-----------------------------------------Redeeming Myself--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  All words found with in this chapter belong to everyone.  All names of any recognizable character's belong to the tyrants over at Marvel that refuse to give me rights to them, so I could make them unbelievably happy.  In another universe all the people you read about in this story belong to themselves, and one day I will be able to break in to that universe…

Summary:  Do you all need a summary of what's been going on?  Long story short, Gambit's an X-Man.  Him and Rogue hit it off, Sinister has re-emerged from Gambit's past…he has had Jean abducted.  Remy's 'second stage' of power flared up, something that he was never able to control, until he kissed Rogue.  A side effect of his power that keeps him from freezing to death also allows them to touch with out worry of Rogue sucking him dry.  Scott blames Remy; Logan worries about Remy's hormones.  Ororo and Logan are off looking for clues to where Jean may be.  The Professor is explaining the situation to the other X-Men, and Rogue and Remy are cuddling in his bed.

-------------------------------------And there's the BAMF--------------------------

***Professor Xavier's Study***          

"So what exactly did Gambit due for this Sinister?"  Scott asked Professor Xavier in a very frustrated voice. He stood there in front of the X-Men and New Mutants.  Xavier had seemed to give them the cliff notes version of what ever was discussed about a half hour before, between Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine, Storm, Beast and the Professor himself.  He was not allowed to sit in on the meeting, and was clearly annoyed that he was not privy to the information.

            "As I said Scott, that is none of your business.  You will now listen to me, and regain control of yourself.  If you continue to fly off the handle the way you have been, I will have to relieve you of your command of the team."  Professor Xavier said with the utmost authority.  Scott merely gritted his teeth and shook his head,

            "So Professor, what should we do now?"  Kitty asked.  

            "I will tell you the exact same thing I told Rogue and Remy, I suggest that you rest, Wolverine and Storm are already searching for clues, and as soon as we can, we will get Jean back."  He replied calmly.  

            "So, are ve free to go zen?"  Kurt asked a little shameful.  He knew he should be more concerned with Jean right now; after all she was in danger.  But he felt Rogue was also in danger.  He couldn't help but think of the phrase 'Biokinetic Skin.'  True, he didn't really have a problem with Remy; in fact he was one of the first to offer friendship to the newest addition to the institute.  But there was a difference between offering his hand to Gambit in an act of friendship, and offering up his sister to the Cajun Player.  

            "Yes, please you all get some rest.  Cyclops, please remain behind though, I wish to talk to you privately."  The Professor said as all the mutants began to file out.

"Wow, who knew Gambit was so powerful…" Jubilee said as she left the room.

"It's kind of scary if you think about it…" Bobby said quietly back.

"I wonder what his dealings were with Sinister, they had to have been bad if no one will tell us…" Tabitha said as everyone cleared out of view of the Professor's office.

***The Manion's Kitchen***

            "So vhere is everyone off too?"  Kurt asked as he made his way into the kitchen.  Bobby, Kitty and Jamie were there.  They were helping themselves to quick snack.

            "Me and Jamie were gonna hit the rec room, play some N64.  You wanna join us Kurt?"  Bobby stated as Kurt rummaged through the fridge pulling out occasional items to make him self a sandwich.

            "I'm just gonna like go talk to Rogue…boy do I want details!"  Kitty squealed in delight.  Her face beheld the widest grin these three boys have ever seen on it.  Kurt cringed at her tone, knowing what she was referring to.  Jamie and Bobby, having evacuated the mansion, and only got some knowledge from the Professor of what took place were a little more confused.

            "Details of what?"  Jamie asked as he grabbed some junk food from the cupboard.  

            "Oh, like the most amazing kiss I have ever seen.  Oh you shoulda seen her hands, they were like all over him."  Kitty rambled on with joy.  Kurt began to twitch a little violently.  If Kitty had noticed this, she may not have said the next part.  "I like think I saw her hands squeezing his …butt…" 

            Bobby's mouth dropped, Jamie, being the youngest of the students reacted a little skittish about the whole thing, and Kurt was starting to twitch really badly.  "Rogue…Rogue?  You know scary purple make up Rogue…was groping Gambit?"  Bobby asked mouth still hung in shock.

            "Yeah and like he was so returning it all, I really think those two are like totally made for each other."  Kitty called over her shoulder, as she started phasing her way to the room that she shared with Rogue.

            "Kurt is what Kitty just said true?"  Bobby asked as he turned back to Kurt, who stood there, with coincidentally enough, a knife he was using to slop mayonnaise on to his sandwich, one eye twitching, and the hand holding the knife shaking violently.  "Kurt buddy, are you O.K."  Kurt's demeanor did not change.

***The Mall, More Specifically, The store Jean was abducted at***

            "Are you picking Jean's scent up at all Logan?"  Ororo asked as she scanned the store with some kind of electronics' equipment.

            "Yeah, her scent's all over but most definitely leads to the changing rooms.  I also got another scent back here, it's faint, and the cops really mucked this whole thing up."  Logan growled in annoyance.

            "I seem to be picking up some left over teleportation particles."  Ororo stated as a matter of factly.  

            "I can't believe how short the cops were here, but then again, Scott said he didn't report Jean missing so I guess they really had no reason to do a full investigation…"  Logan was saying as his nose caught a faint scent of something almost recognizable.  His nostrils flared up.  "Storm I got something, it's faint, I think I got Sabretooth's scent, but it's like it was mingled in on some one else."

            "It could be that the person was around Sabretooth before they came here.  Can you distinguish which scent it is mingled in with, than maybe we could trace that scent back to it's origin sense we won't be able to follow to where they went."  Storm stated with a small hope filling her voice.

            "We do not have a choice, it's the only lead we got."  Logan stated a little harshly as they made their way out of the store, following the unseen trail only Logan could pick up.  "I just hope I don't lose it in the main part of the mall…"

***Remy's Bedroom***

            Rogue stirred awake first, she checked the cloak in the wall, and it had only been a half hour.  A great half hour she thought.  She looked up to Remy's still sleeping face.  She hoped the Professor was able to keep what Remy had done a secret.  She knew many of the students here at Xavier's tolerated her Remy…her Remy…that sounds so nice.  Anyways, she wandered how would they react if they learned the truth, would they handle it.  God knows Scott wouldn't, but would that drive Remy away?  

            Not wanting to be alone with her thoughts, she decided to wake Remy.  She started nudging him, but he wouldn't wake.  "Blasted all Swamp Rat, when ya'll wake, everythang around ya, ya notice…but when yah sleeping, it's like ya dead tah thah world."  Finally a thought crossed her mind; she pulled herself from his arms and rolled over on top of him.  She smiled at him, 'with those eyes shut sa taight, he looks like an angel.'  Now straddling his stomach she leaned her face down and pressed her lips to his lightly at first, then with more force and passion.  Remy of course began to react as Rogue worked her magic.  When Rogue heard a groan muffled by her own lips escape his, she backed her head up a little to look into his eyes.

            "Dat was a nice wake up call, chere."  Remy said half asleep yet.  "I t'ought y' just wanted Remy t' hold y'?"

            "Sugah, ah told yah in tha study…if ya stayed calm, we'd repeat that kiss…" Rogue said with a deep red blush washing over her face.  "Yah still wanna repeat it…donchya?"  

            Remy's only response was to pull her face back down to hers, pressing their lips together once again, this time both fighting with their tongues, not worrying about Remy blowing something up.  This kiss was much better than the last, it was just as intense and passionate as their first one, but more enjoyable because they knew it didn't have to be the last one.

***Rogue and Kitty's Room***

            Kitty was lying on her bed, reading whatever magazine young teenage girls read when there was a knock at the door.  She got up and crossed the room to open it.  "Hello Kurt.  Like do you need something?"  Kitty asked as Kurt invited himself into her room.

            "I vas just looking for Rogue, is she here?"  Kurt asked as he glanced around the room, noticing that she wasn't.

            "Nope, she wasn't here when I got up here, I was so hoping to talk to her about Remy, like isn't this the greatest thing that could have ever like happened to her."  Once again the young valley girl brunette let herself speak rather quickly, and quite giddy, I might add.

            "Vhat, how could 'ou say zat.  Zis is zhe worst zing ever.  I vas hoping to speak vith her!  She must not get to close to Gambit!"  Kurt said quickly, and in a very thick German accent.  Kitty knew something was upsetting Kurt, his accent always got really thick when he was upset.

            "Kurt, I thought you and Remy, were like friends?" Kitty asked.  Kurt looked down at the floor, than back at Kitty.

            "Ve know nothing about him.  I thought we could be friends…but now he has secret dealings vith bad people zat kidnapped JEAN! …And he can touch ROGUE!  Vhat if he knew zat all along, and he is just taking advantage of her!"  Kurt finally let out exasperated.  

            "Kurt you, you like don't know that, I think, in fact I know he really cares about her.  You were willing to give him a chance before, you even told me it was nice to see Rogue like all happy and stuff.  Well what's changed now?"  Kitty asked with a very sympathetic tone in her voice.

            "He…He can touch her now.  Zat is zhe problem.  He can hurt her worse now…" Kurt looked around the room once again before speaking.  "Vhere do you think she is?"  Kurt asked with the rage building again.

            Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, he just shrugged it off.  "Kurt, you have got to calm down…"

            "She's vith HIM!  I know it!"  Kurt growled out and the next thing Kitty heard was a very upset sounding BAMF!!! And she was left in a wake of sulfur and brimstone.

***Professor Xavier's Office***

            "You wanted to speak with me alone, well we're alone."  Scott said as he slumped back into a chair directly across from Professor Xavier.

            "Scott, I am very disappointed with the way you have been behaving.  Through out the whole time that Gambit has been with us, you have been nothing but curt with him.  And sense Jean's abduction, you have quite frankly been obnoxious."  The professor stated in a very disapproving tone.  Scott opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Xavier.  "No, let me finish, I understand that it's hard to remain calm when Jean is missing, and that fact that you and her have become quite close must clearly be aggravating.  But it does no one any good to behave the way you did.  As team leader, much more is expected of you.  Now you may speak."  Professor Xavier finished.

            "The only thing I have to say is that I feel you are endangering the team with his presence, you can not make me like him, but sense you have already made your decision.  Than I guess I will have to deal with it."  Scott said with a voice devoid of emotion.  Professor Xavier just regarded him evenly.  Finally Scott said, "Am I excused now?"  Professor Xavier nodded, and Scott left the study.

***The Mall Parking Complex***

            "Well if I am correct 'Ro, than their was four of them.  They all arrived together, but I got two scents a little fresher that points to here.  I would say that when the two teleported out, the other two took their vehicle home.  This is where the scent ends." Logan said as he looked around the garage, sniffing the air hoping to grab a hold of something that would lead them on their hunt for Jean Grey.

            Ororo spotted something in the corner of the Parking Complex.  She grabbed Logan's arm and pointed to it.  "Logan, that surveillance camera, if we can get the tape for the past day, than maybe Gambit will be able to identify Jean's kidnappers.  If we can get their names, we may be able to track them down."  Ororo said with her voice rising with more hope than ever.

            "You know Storm!  That is genius, lets hope the little gumbo knows more this time."  Logan said as they made their way to the surveillance both.

            "Logan, why are you being so hard on Remy?  You seemed to get along with him before this."  Ororo asked in a motherly tone.  

            "The kid just seems to have a lot of bad crap in his past, crap that someone so young shouldn't have, but look how he acts everyday, like it never happened…like he don't have a conscience" Logan replied roughly.

            "Logan, haven't you noticed that's his way of dealing with it.  You should understand better than anyone."  Ororo stated simply.

            "Now what do you mean by that 'Ro?"  He let out a little more roughly than last time.

            "The way you let your anger control you life, to help those around you to not focus about what you can and can't remember of your past, is the same thing Remy does…he just uses the opposite emotion." Ororo said in a stern voice making sure every single word hit home.

***Sinister's Lab***

            Jean Grey was sitting in a small circular glass tube.  It was barely big enough for her to sit in.  She was clearly aggravated.  She rubbed her neck, just above the deep black inhibitor collar.  The flashing red light she could see reflecting in the glass of her cage was a constant reminder that her powers were nullified.  And of course that little bit of information wouldn't be known to her if her captor hadn't informed her of it when she awoke about an hour ago.

            The door opened to the room her little cage was in, she lifted her head, it was him once again.  The man stood about Six feet, Five inches tall.  He had thick glass like black hair.  A small red diamond glistened in his forehead. At first she thought it was a tattoo, but after getting a closer look at it, it was an actual red jewel imbedded into his forehead.  It stood out quite clear upon the pasty white skin, his metallic like costume shimmered in the light, as one inch thick pieces of that same material flowed out from around his neck.  It looked like a shredded cape…'what a loser, he can't even replace his cape after it gets shredded' she thought.  This man was very scary.

            "Who are you?  What do you want with me?"  Jean said pleadingly.  

            Sinister stared down at her, his eyes were like a dull red, they flashed as he spoke though.  "What do I not want with you young Jean Grey.  I wish to see if you are as powerful as…the other.  And if you are, than I have no doubt that I will be able to use you in my plan for this world.  Now will you remain quiet and let me get on with my work…"

            "What do you mean…other?"  Jean cried out.

            Sinister looked down at her, "The other…I mean your other half.  If you are truly as powerful as he is, than I have great plans for the two of you.  You will free me from my service to En Sabah Nur."

            "En Sabah Nur…isn't that another name for Apocalypse…do you have anything to do with his release!"  Jean cried out.  Was he in league with Mesmero, she knew that the first door was opened.  (A/N Remember 'Under Lock and Key" never took place, so the second door is still sealed)  Could she be a part of some plan to open the next door, yet again?    

            "I asked for silence."  Sinister said evenly, as he looked back at her, he hit a switch on a console near her cage, and Jean was shocked into slumber.

***Remy's Room***

            The kiss had been going on for several minutes.  Rogue's hands once again roamed up and down Remy's bare chest as she laid on top him.  Remy softly stroked her arms, both reveling in the ability to touch.  Remy slowly crept his way to a sitting position so that he was now leaning against the headboard of his bed.  Rogue knelt right in front of him, one bent leg on each side of him, Rogue moved her hands to his face to hold his cheeks as she softly broke the kiss, both of them needing to catch their breath, Remy slid his hands up the back of her tank top, softly massaging the small of her back and her shoulders.  Rogue had just leaned back into Remy and began kissing him again when…

BAMF!

            "Get off meine Schwester!" Kurt screamed as the flash of smoke and light faded.  Rogue turned her head quickly to see Kurt standing there, her fuzzy little blue elf of a brother, was switched with this squinty eyed, fork-tailed demon, that Kurt was always afraid people would think he was.  Had to be the anger, Rogue thought.

            Remy peaked his head over Rogue's shoulder to see Kurt standing there, if Gambit was anyone else, he would have probably thrown Rogue off of him, and ran for the door.  But Gambit had seen many things in his short life, and angry brothers of the girls he dated, well he was used to that.  So, him being Remy Lebeau, cracked a half smile, and casually said…"Remy wishes he could comply mon ami, but as y' can see… votre soeur is de one on m'."

            Kurt finally took note of there position.  Remy was speaking the truth, Rogue sat there, straddling him, having him pinned to the head board of his bed, he also noticed her blushing profusely.  Kurt looked down ashamed.  He looked back up at Remy, and realized where Remy's hands were.  Remy noticed Kurt's eyes dart there, and he half grinned again.  Remy graciously with drew his hands and placed them in Rogue's.  "Kurt, may ah help ya?" Rogue finally broke the silence and was able to manage a very deadly glare in the direction of her foster brother.

            "I was…I was just…" Kurt started to stutter out.

            "Checking up on m'…heh elf…" Remy said, he slid Rogue off of him stood up.  He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Rogue's lips, grabbed a pack of smokes off his night stand and finished saying, "Why don' Remy step 'outside' f'r a smoke.  Give y' t' time t' talk, Non?"

            Rogue, who had watched lustfully at every move Remy made as he had gotten up, smiled at him.  She than grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it to him.  "Thank yah Remy, but put that on, or ah may hahv tah kill everyone of thah drooling girls out there."  

            Remy nodded his head and smiled at her.  He complied with her request and exited the room.  Rogue then stood up, she gathered her robe and gloves and put them on to protect Kurt from her power.  She glared down Kurt, who now was frightened back into the demeanor of the 'fuzzy one.' 

            "Kurt…lets get a feel thangs straight…" Rogue started in a very harsh tone as Kurt began to cower.

***The Danger Room***

            "Ok everyone, as y' know Claws and Stormy brought back de video tape of de mall parking lot.  Remy did know de four on it, and just wants t' warn y' dat de info I got on dem be a bout year and a half old."  Remy said to the assembled mutants that would be going after Jean.  Those mutants were here, in battle ready uniform, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Shadowcat, Iceman, Canonball and Boom Boom.  Storm Beast, and Professor Xavier sat off to the side, allowing Remy to do the briefing.

            "De first one, de one Cyclops had an encounter with, she be Vertigo I don' know her real name.  Dis femme got de ability t' upset y'r senses and balance.  It makes y' feel sick…even knock y' out."  Remy said while a hologram appeared next to him.

            Cyclops shuttered at the sight of her, he had to shake off the fact that she was flirting with him moments before they took Jean, he spoke up "Gambit is there anything that can counter that?"

            "Oui, its not totally fool proof dough, but cover y'r ears.  Den blast her one."  Remy replied before hitting a button on a remote he was controlling.  "De next homme is Janos Quested, he b' codenamed Riptide, he can spin 'round very fast.  He also likes t' throw shruikens and spikes, kinda like I been teaching Shadowcat."  Remy said as he began to click to the next hologram, leaving the other two holograms still standing there, his thought was to get the X-Men to recognize the enemy, by having their appearances near them.  

            Kitty whispered to Rogue, "He really knows how to take control of the room, doesn't he?"  Rogue in turn elbowed her in the stomach and "Shushed" her with a similar glare she had given Kurt about an hour and a half earlier, and refocused on Gambit, knowing that this was all very important.

            "Okay, de next one b' Philipa Sontag, she calls herself Arclight.  She got superhuman strength, and makes a big flash when she whacks her fist against some ting.  Can b' quite blinding.  Den deres her boyfriend…or least dey were together way back when, de homme is Harpoon, I don' know his real name, but he b' really nasty…especially when y' make out wit his fille…" Gambit shook his head at that memory, and also felt a silent glare fall on him from Rogue.  He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'don' b' jealous chere, y' b' dey one dat got m' now.'  Rogue rolled her eyes, but then smiled at him, realizing once again, that was in the past.  Fibally Bobby kind of chuckled at the two of them staring at one another, than received another glare from Rogue only this one was held there scaring Bobby to little ice cubelets until Storm cleared her throat for Remy to go on.

            "…he got de power t' imbue long objects wit some kinda energy dat makes em more d'structive.  He does it t' spears mostly.  Den y' all know Sabretooth, Claws caught a whiff of him tailed on t' one of de others scents.  Remy be willin' t' bet his life dat he'll be dere."  Remy continued but was interrupted by Sam.

            "Yah mean ya'll finally know where Miss Jean is?"  He asked, concern very evident in his voice.

            This time Professor Xavier spoke up, "No we do not, but Wolverine is out gathering some information from some contacts the Gambit called in.  I thought it best to send Wolverine to meet Gambit's informants so we could all get briefed on what is coming up next."  The professor than nodded to Remy to go on.

            "Last but certainly not de least…we got Monsieur Sinister, he b' very powerful, he not a mutant, but was gifted by a really old and powerful mutant named 'pocalypse.  Read it in one o' his journals once.   Dey Prof. Says some of y' been brainwashed t' opening his first door, we not worry bout dat now, first we get Jeannie back den we can focus on de connection." Remy added that last bit at the gasps he got from mentioning Apocalypse's name.  "He got some kinda control over his body I guess, makes it all tough and repairable.  Nothing hurts him from what Remy seen.  He also got some nasty hand blasts from his palms.  Trust m' de hurt like a bitch."  Remy finished off. 

            "Gambit, please watch your language." The Beast added quickly.

            "Sorry Beast, anyways, dey may be more at de fort we don' know 'bout, so Remy created a Simulation.  Beast, Stormy and de Prof will be monitoring us, I got Sinister at de end, he won' fight unless we get close t' him, den I got de five mutants includin' ole Tooth dat I briefed y' on.  I tossed in a couple other lackeys wit various powers t' keep y' all on y' toes since dere m' be others dere.  We need t' do dis as a team, de Marauders, which is what Sinister probably call dem be nothin' but nasty killers who b' tricked, hired or blackmailed in de servitude.  But nonetheless we got t' take em out…for Jeanie."  Remy finished off as the three adults left the danger room for its observation booth.  

            Gambit approached Cyclops as the room began to shift.  "Cyke, I know y' don't like m' but dis is serious.  I want y' to run dis how y' t'ink y' should, den m' an y' will talk 'bout any changes dat may need t' temporarily b' made t' de way y' run de field team.  D'accord?" 

            Cyclops regarded him evenly, he wanted to snap on him, but knew that for Jean, he had to listen to Gambit so he nodded his head and said, "We work together than…for now, for Jean."  Gambit cracked his devil may care smile and patted him on the back as he walked towards Rogue.

            "Y' got y'r Billy Clubs ready, chere?" Remy said as he came up to her.  She nodded her head yes as she took one of the two attached to her uniform and extended it.  "Den y' all set Roguey, make dis Cajun proud."  He said with a wink.

            "Yah wrong Gambit…I ain't ready yet…" Rogue said with a smirk of her own on her face.  He was about to ask what else she needed, but then she leant up to his face and kissed him quick and tight.  "Fa' Luck…now ah'm ready, sugah."

            They smiled at each other as the Danger Room finished shifting into the simulation and Cyclops yelled, "Formations now, we're on the move!" 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/N:  Ok, theres Chapter 10, did you like it, hate it or just skimmed through it.  I may be getting to Sinister's Lab in the next Chapter, I don't really have anything to do until then, I mean I could send them on a trip, but I don't think Jean would appreciate them going to the beach or something when Sinny's being all weird and talking about the 'other?'  Of course I would like to get Remy and Rogue alone on a romantic beach…hmmm…

Now for those who reviewed, its time to get singled out.

Nari:  Well thanks for finally reading it.  I  am glad you can enjoy my Regue moments, after all that's why I'm writing the story.  As a die hard Remy and Rogue fan ever sense their picnic way back in X-Men Vol 2 Issue #8, I cringe at any insinuation to Rogue or Remy being with anyone else.  I guess this is just my way of venting.  Oh, and I promise, there will be more Sinister in the upcoming Chapters.

BunnyAngel:  Since you liked the kiss in Chapter 8 so much, I thought I'd toss you another one here, actually their was a couple, wasn't there?  Yeah I thought the just holding thing was kind of sweet.  But I don't know how long our two teenagers will settle for that.  

AngieX:  No, nobody walked in on them, but as you read, someone ported in on them.  I wonder where that would have lead if Kurt didn't go all big brother.  Maybe I should have Kurt challenge Remy to a fencing duel now…wait duels with significant other's brothers don't seem to go to well with Remy.  Maybe I'll just have Kurt accidentally port himself in front of a truck or something.  And as for Remy mimicking Logan, I read that somewhere else, and absolutely loved what I envisioned when I read it, I had to throw it in here, and glad you liked it to.

Ishandahalf:  Yes I know what your talking about, about his cape, its actually like that on my Mr. Sinister Mini-Bust.  It is kinda cool, and classic.  I wish I knew what the point of it was though.  Oh well.  As for what Rogue did in the comics, I thought that was harsh, and I hated when they called him a traitor to the X-Men for it, come on, the guy wasn't an X-Man at the time, and I swear to God like every X-Men has crap in there past.  Angel went he went all Archangel, Rogue when she worked with Mystique.  Xavier going all Onslaught, when they all thought Joseph was Magneto.  I could go on and on…but I won't.  That's over now, and as far as I'm concerned, Rogue and Gambit are off somewhere, doing the horizontal limbo in the off pages of X-Treme X-Men since their both powerless now.

Rzerob:  Hey never worry, if I don't feel a chapter is going in the direction I want to take the story, I ain't posting it, and ya'll can wait.  Hopefully my judgment never fails me so I never post a sub-par chapter.  And when I do, I want you all to tell me my last chapter sucked, and I will make up for it.  Yes I have noticed the characters getting younger, we'll take Gambit for example, check him out when he first appeared he looked like forty in some of his first issues he was in, now he looks like 22.  As for New Son, maybe in the sequel, depending on how will received the conclusion to this story is.  Also, you make me cry when you say this is one of the best Evo fics you ever read.  Thank you.

Trunksgirl:  Do I need to slip you some Prozac or something?  Why does Scott and Jean need to get hurt or die?  And where would I get Pyro from, he hasn't even been in this fic once…he did get mentioned once though, anyways I will NOT hurt Jean!  O.k. maybe a little…

Sabrin:  You  gotta remember, I tweaked Sinister just a bit for this fic.  But don't worry Scott's powers might have the same effect on Sinister here…or maybe not.  But I think that Remy stands a better chance…non, after all if he doesn't get to be the hero in his own fic, than whats the point of having your own fic?

Samson:  Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying it.


	11. The Other

-----------------------------------------Redeeming Myself--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  All words found with in this chapter belong to everyone.  All names of any recognizable character's belong to the tyrants over at Marvel that refuse to give me rights to them, so I could make them unbelievably happy.  In another universe all the people you read about in this story belong to themselves, and one day I will be able to break in to that universe…

Summary:  Do you all need a summary of what's been going on?  Long story short, Gambit's an X-Man.  Him and Rogue hit it off, Sinister has re-emerged from Gambit's past…he has had Jean abducted.  Remy's 'second stage' of power flared up, something that he was never able to control, until he kissed Rogue.  A side effect of his power that keeps him from freezing to death also allows them to touch with out worry of Rogue sucking him dry.  Scott blames Remy; Logan worries about Remy's hormones.  Ororo and Logan are off looking for clues to where Jean may be.  The Professor is explaining the situation to the other X-Men, and Rogue and Remy are cuddling in his bed.

------------------------------------------The Other-----------------------------------------------------

***The War Room***

            Cyclops looked at the assembled team of mutants.  The same ones who had been training just hours before.  This could quite possibly be their biggest mission.  Gambit had briefed them all, they all knew no punches would be pulled, and if you let you guard down, your were not coming home.  Sinister was heartless, he did not care about mutants ruling humans, just that he could toy with their genes.  The Marauders were hand picked by him, to be just the same.  

            "Okay team, Wolverine has not checked in with Jean's location, but last time we were in contact he said he was close.  I want everyone to stay close to the hangar, as soon as we get word from Wolverine, we will be on the move."  Cyclops stated in an emotionless tone.  He was probably still distraught over what happened to Jean, missing her terribly and being totally helpless at the moment.

            As the X-Men shuffled out to lounge in the hangar, ever prepared for the call to the X-Jet Gambit grabbed Rogue's arm to hold her back.  "Rogue, I was t'inkin dat Scotty could use a talkin' wit, Remy see y' in de hanger…kay?"

            "Just be nice, okay Swamp Rat, ah don't need yah getting' in a fist fight." Rogue rplied playfully as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  She then sauntered away making sure her backside held his gaze the entire way down the corridor.

            Gambit made his way back into the War Room, and saw Scott sitting at the console with his head placed in his hands.  He went up next to him and leaned up on the console.  "Tough time f'r y' non?" he asked breaking the silence that was left in the room by the departure of the others.  

            Scott glanced up to regard his Cajun Comrade.  Remy could see the scared look on his face as plain as day.  He also realized it wasn't a fear of battle or any of the villains they may run into today.  It was a fear that it may be too late to save Jean.  He could relate to that, and he also did not want to see any harm come to Jean.  They may not have been the greatest of friends, but she was apart of the mansion, a place that had become Remy's home.  "Tell me the truth Gambit, what are our chances.  What will this Sinister do to Jean?"  Scott asked with a rough voice-breaking Gambit out of his study of Scott's emotions.

            "Honestly Cyclops, Remy non t' sure.  Depends on Jeanie's DNA I suppose, y' see he b' debt t' 'Pocalypse, and dat scares de homme.  If Jean b' one of de ones he t'inks has de power t' destroy de baddie, den de fille in no danger, but if she just f'r experiments, will, I t'ink y' get de hint."  Remy tried to say as sympathetic as possible, although he did not think he came across that way, Scott could feel that Remy really wanted to help.

            "If she's hurt Gambit…I'll blow a hole right through him.  I know X-Men don't kill but…I'm also a man, and Jean well she's like my other half."  Scott said forcibly and darkly.  Gambit appraised him for a moment.  Then he spoke.

            "Tell y' what Cyke, if we don' bring Jeannie back, den y' and me, we make sure no one ever suffer's her fate.  Comprende?" Gambit said as he extended a hand to his field leader.

            Scott rose to meet Gambit sunglasses to visor.  He reached out for Gambit's hand and they clasped together.  If Sinister were to see the expressions or heard the declaration these to young men made, he may of handed Jean Grey back to the X-men.  Here was Cyclops, field leader of the X-Men, but also Scott Summers who had his only reason for living taken away from him.  And then there was Gambit, Weapons Instructor to the X-Men, and yet also known as Remy Lebeau who after so many years of nothing to live for, had finally found that something, and also a home, only to have it interrupted.  They were not happy men right now, and if Sinister had seen their determination, Sinister would have been afraid.

***The Communications Room***

            Storm and Professor Xavier were staring at a screen, awaiting the call from Wolverine, they had witnessed and heard two young men who had so much in common, but yet were completely different.  They saw and heard the declaration and were stunned.  

            "At least they're getting along." Ororo stated flatly.

            "Yes, but the tone that resides with in their voices, it is not what I wanted the X-Men to have, I wanted them to value life."  Professor Xavier said quietly.

            Yet as quiet as it was said, Ororo still heard and responded on her own.  "I know Charles, but don't you see?  They are valuing life.  Sinister has take something precious from Scott, Jean a life in which he values maybe more than his own.  And Remy, he is showing the compassion towards someone's that have made his stay here at the mansion unbearable.  I do not believe this will be all about revenge, but perhaps to make sure this never happens to anyone else.  I deplore the acts that these two may take, but does this man Sinister deserve any less?"

            "I know Ororo, but it still does not make it right." Storm nodded her head at this comment silently agreeing with him.  "I'm scared for those two, I am scared for all my X-Men, but quite ironically I am scared for this man Sinister."  The Professor finished. 

***A Mansion…Somewhere in the Outskirts of New York***

            "Looks like the mansion." Shadowcat stated to those crouched next to her.

            "Oui, who'd know dere be a methodical scientist in dere, neh?" Gambit said slowly.

            "Zis is not zhe time 'or jokes mein fruiend." Nightcrawler said dully.

            "He's just trying to lighten the mood elf." Wolverine said as he looked towards Cyclops.  "What's the plan Cyke?  Xavier said you ran a couple simulations, what did you figure out."

            "We're gonna split into two teams, one well lay back as back up, while the other goes in to feel out the place, but not until Gambit makes it in, and sees about disarming any security."  Cyclops said in his battle mode voice, Wolverine nodded his head while Cyclops glanced at Gambit.  "You ready Gambit, I want you checking in every five minutes, and I'll have the first team set up by your word.  After the security down see if you can work through the vents and locate Jean, only engage if you are SURE that neither your nor Jean well be put in danger."

            Gambit nodded his head, turned towards Rogue who had been crouched next to him, holding his hand; he gave her a feather light kiss on the lips than made his way silently towards the mysterious mansion.

***Sinister's Lab; Within the Mansion***

            Jean had roused herself from sleep.  She looked around the empty lab, not seeing the evil geneticist she had come to know as Sinister.  Once again her hand found her way to her neck, she rubbed the inhibitor collar sadly.  She felt so helpless.  'If I had my powers, just maybe I could escape this horrid place.  I wonder what he meant by the other.  Could he mean Scott, I mean out of everyone he is my other half.  The other half of my heart, my soul mate.  I hope I don't get him captured also…'  

            Jean was roused from her thoughts.  She could here explosions, she knew they were a distance away, but yet they had to be resounding with in the halls of this place somewhere.  She felt the ground shake everyone once in awhile, relieving some flashbacks of when the X-Men messed with the Brotherhood.  She could only hope that it was the X-Men coming to get her.  Who else would be trying to break in she thought.  If Jean had looked towards the ceiling, she would have notice a pair of Red pupils staring down at her from an exhaust vent.  If she had Wolverine's sensitive hearing, she could have heard a husky Cajun accent mumble something into a comm. Badge. 

***A Corridor in the Sinister's Mansion***

            The first team was successful; Cyclops, Boom Boom, Wolverine, Iceman, Shadowcat and Beast were dully pressing the four mutants that Gambit had informed them as back.  Vertigo was already taken out quickly once Cyclops saw her.  A sharp optic beam did wonders.  Wolverine was sniffing the air when he caught whiff of Sabretooth.  "Cyclops, I got Tooth's scent, I think you should call in the rest to keep pushing them back."  

            Cyclops nodded his head and touched his com Badge, "Storm, why don't you bring the rest in, I think we got the ones in front of us detained."  Beast was having a fairly difficult time with the woman named Archlight, her super strength was easy enough to deal with, but the constant blinding light was the problem.  The only way they were able to stop this use of her power was Shadowcat pegging her hands with Solid Steel throwing sticks every time she went to slam her fists to the ground.  

Harpoon was not having much success with his projectiles. Between Boom Boom spilling exploding orbs at his feet, not letting him have any footing to accurately release his harpoons while Iceman would freeze every object that was released.

            Riptide was the main problem; he was successfully with standing all of Wolverine's advances.  Once Wolverine went in track of Sabretooth to ensure no others were brought to attention of the X-Men, Cyclops was sending constant blasts to keep him moving.  That is until Cannonball came barreling down the hall and slammed into the spinning obstacle and slamming into a wall.  This successfully knocked Riptide out for the count, while Cannonballs invulnerability shield protected him, but not the wall.  

            Nightcrawler teleported right on top of Harpoon, relieving him of the harpoon that he was currently imbuing with his mutant power.  Then a lightning bolt came down knocking him out of the fight.  Nightcrawler turned to Storm, his blue fur standing up on end charge with static electricity.  "Storm! Vould you look at me!  My 'urr is standing on end!"

            Archlight and Beast were successfully trading blows while Rogue was able to sneak up on Archlight, with cat like reflexes she snagged just enough power to weaken Archlight while giving her a sudden increase in strength.  Using her club like a set of brass knuckles she hit her in the back of the head and watched her fall to the ground.

            Cyclops stood amid the assembled X-Men; he was ready to congratulate them for skillfully defeating the four mutants when a voice from his Comm Badge took over his attention.  

"Cyke, I see Jean, de fille looks fine, just b' in a cage.  Gambit will free her, y' all should follow the tracker in m' badge in case de mad scientist shows up."  A distinct Cajun accent was heard.  

"You heard the man, everyone I want you to focus and follow my lead."  Cyclops stated authoritivly and motioned for everyone to follow him as he followed the path on his hand held tracker.

***Sinister's Lab***

            Gambit skillfully dropped to the floor from the duct system with out making a sound.  He kept a constant eye on the room making sure Sinister was not lurking in the shadows.  He made his way to the control panel and rapt quietly on the glass that in cased the young Jean Grey.  She turned to him shock evident on her face.

            "Remy!" she let out quietly.  

            "Shh petite, Gambit have y' free in a minute, Oui?"  Gambit said while shushing her.  Jean merely nodded her head and waited as Gambit expertly worked the controls freeing her from her prison.  She stepped out and stretched her tired limbs.  "Come 'ere Jean, lemme get dat collar off y'."

            Jean obliged him, and he was able to make short work of the collar.  Once it was released, Jean focus her thoughts into his mind.  'Gambit…are the others here?'

            'Oui…' Gambit thought back to her.

            'I think Sinister is after Scott, we have to warn him.'  Jean telepathically spoke to Gambit.

            Before Gambit could reply the sound of doors whishing open brought their attention to the man that they were trying to run from.  "Aww so good of you to join me young Lebeau…" Sinister started.

            "Remy, you know this monster?" Jean asked in shock.

***A Corridor***

            Wolverine lunged at Sabretooth as he sped down the long corridor.  Sabretooth toppled over from the weight of Wo9lverine's adamantium skeleton.  A brawl insued, claws versus claws.  The idle words of Sabretooth's savage voice hissed through the air.  "Let this be our final battle, ONE shall fall by the other's hand."

            Sabretooth went to claw Wolverine's throat but was deflected by a quick boot of Wolverine's.  Wolverine own claws seem to ache foor blood.  They tore into Sabretooth's side, the shredded flesh, while Sabretooth himself clawed back.  This fight held no marshal art moves; it could barely be described as a street fight or bar brawl.  It was just two wild animals as if they were fighting over a bone.  

            Finaly, Wolverine sent a quick uppercut to Sabretooth's chin; it would have been the death and end of this long bloody feud, but Wolverine's regained control of his animal instinct just in time to retract his claws.  Sabretooth flew across the corridor, hitting the wall hard, rendering him unconscious.  There remained one problem though, Sabretooth had slammed into an alarm.  As it began to screech across the complex, one could barely hear Wolverine mutter.

            "Well that is just flaming lovely!"  And he went to follow his nose back to the others, leaving a trail of blood from his slowly closing wounds in his wake.

***A Different Corridor with in Sinister's Complex***

            "Looks like the alarm has been sounded, I don't think that's good news."  Boom Boom said as a loud screeched wailed about.

            "No it is not, Scott, see if you are able to get a hold of Gambit."  Storm said as she glanced about.

            Scott did as his teacher asked, his received no reply.  This of course scared him, as well as Rogue who was looking on quite worried.  The others also afraid for their team mates, but the fear of the one you love being held by a madman is not something easily compared too.

            "No response…we continue with the plan, we are NOT leaving anyone behind.!"  Cyclops spoke loudly over the alarm.

            "Thahts right, we all go home, or no one goes home, understand meh!" Rogue said at the worried faces of her team mate, Cyclops placed a hand on her shoulder as Kitty spoke.

            "Like don't worry Rogue, none of us were leaving.  We're all in this like totally to the end."  Kitty said as they resumed their way to Gambit's Comm Badge.

***Sinister's Lab***  

            "Oui, Remy know him." Remy spoke through gritted teeth to Jean, than he turned his attention back to Sinister.  "So Essex, what y' need de femme, f'r?  Non, don't answer dat, we b' leaving bef're y' could anyway."  Gambit said as he reached for a few cards.

            "Now, now Remy.  I can not let you both leave now that I have you both." Sinister said very, well sinisterly.

            "What do you mean both of us?" Jean asked as she began to move things with her mind to pelt the mad scientist with.

            "Why have you paid no attention to everything I have explained to you my dear Jean Grey in your stay here?  Remy is your other half; I thought it would be simple.  You're an Omega level Telepath, Remy is an Omega level Empath.  You have an Omega Level Telekinetic power, while he has an Omega level Kinetic power."  Sinister said as if it were obvious.

            What's y'r point homme?  So we got powers dat sound the same, how does dat make her my other half?"  Remy said as he raised his cards in his hand.

            "Miss Grey where were you born?" Sinister asked with a growing impatience.

            Jean didn't know why but she felt compelled to answer.  "In a hospital while my parents were attending a convention in New Orle…" Jean trailed off as she looked at Remy.

            "Why dat matter!" Remy screamed at Sinister, his own impatience growing ever stronger.  

            "I was a twin, but my brother was said to have died in child birth…" Jean said as she noticed similar features between Remy and herself, than began to remember pictures of her father from high school and was dumbfounded by the resemblence.  "It couldn't be…he died, my brother died."

            "That's where your wrong my dear Jean, the hospital was ran by nuns, they thought Remy's eyes were a sign of the devil, they stole him and was going to take him to a priest to have an exorcism performed on him, he was ordered saved by a High Priestess of Voodoo, named Tante Mante."  Sinister said coldly.  "Remy Lebeau, meet your twin sister, Jean Grey.  Under my control, you two will bring down the Apocalypse."

            Jean and Gambit were about to say something when a loud screech rang through the air.  Gambit looked at Jean, and projected towards her so her telepathy could hear him, 'Jeannie, if he's afraid of 'Pocalypse and de homme also b'lieves we can take him down, den why can't we drop him once and for all?'

            Jean glanced at Gambit, she smiled briefly at him, and thought back…'I'll be defense, you be offense…bro.'

TBC

A/N  Well, many apologies to you all.  I know it has been a looong time for an update here.  And it may be another week and two for the next one.  I'm moving, but keep the reviews coming.  And look forward to Gambit and Jean…Brother and Sister face off against Mr. Sinister.  The other X-Men as they fight their way through Sinister's defenses.  And the end to the Sabretooth/Wolverine feud.  All next chapter.

Now for those who reviewed:

Immortal:  I also agree, Rogue and Logan, that just makes my stomach churn.

Bronny:  Good of you to review once again.  I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Elanor:  This story will not be totally romance, but it romance will be included.

Ishandahalf:  I know I know, you wanted Scott to get beat to a pulp, but don't you think the fact that Scott is dating Remy's sister will be just as good.

Bunny angel:  I'm sorry for the long update wait.

Trunksgirl:  I try to mix up comedy in their, glad you enjoyed.


	12. Sinister Endings

-----------------------------------------Redeeming Myself--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  All words found with in this chapter belong to everyone.  All names of any recognizable character's belong to the tyrants over at Marvel that refuse to give me rights to them, so I could make them unbelievably happy.  In another universe all the people you read about in this story belong to themselves, and one day I will be able to break in to that universe…

Summary:  Do you all need a summary of what's been going on?  Long story short, Gambit's an X-Man.  Him and Rogue hit it off, Sinister has re-emerged from Gambit's past…he has had Jean abducted.  Remy's 'second stage' of power flared up, something that he was never able to control, until he kissed Rogue.  A side effect of his power that keeps him from freezing to death also allows them to touch her, with out worry of Rogue sucking him dry.  After Logan was able to trace back Jean's abductors to Sinister's Lair, the X-Men have infiltrated and battling their way to Jean, Remy had gone a head to locate Jean, he thought it was safe to free her, but was wrong.  It was revealed to Jean and Remy by Sinister that they are twins separated at birth.  

------------------------------------------Sinister Endings -----------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean both of us?" Jean asked as she began to move things with her mind to pelt the mad scientist with.

            "Why have you paid no attention to everything I have explained to you my dear Jean Grey in your stay here?  Remy is your other half; I thought it would be simple.  You're an Omega level Telepath, Remy is an Omega level Empath.  You have an Omega Level Telekinetic power, while he has an Omega level Kinetic power."  Sinister said as if it were obvious.

            What's y'r point homme?  So we got powers dat sound the same, how does dat make her my other half?"  Remy said as he raised his cards in his hand.

            "Miss Grey where were you born?" Sinister asked with a growing impatience.

            Jean didn't know why but she felt compelled to answer.  "In a hospital while my parents were attending a convention in New Orle…" Jean trailed off as she looked at Remy.

            "Why dat matter!" Remy screamed at Sinister, his own impatience growing ever stronger.  

            "I was a twin, but my brother was said to have died in child birth…" Jean said as she noticed similar features between Remy and herself, than began to remember pictures of her father from high school and was dumbfounded by the resemblence.  "It couldn't be…he died, my brother died."

            "That's where your wrong my dear Jean, the hospital was ran by nuns, they thought Remy's eyes were a sign of the devil, they stole him and was going to take him to a priest to have an exorcism performed on him, he was ordered saved by a High Priestess of Voodoo, named Tante Mante."  Sinister said coldly.  "Remy Lebeau, meet your twin sister, Jean Grey.  Under my control, you two will bring down the Apocalypse."

            Jean and Gambit were about to say something when a loud screech rang through the air.  Gambit looked at Jean, and projected towards her so her telepathy could hear him, 'Jeannie, if he's afraid of 'Pocalypse and de homme also b'lieves we can take him down, den why can't we drop him once and for all?'

            Jean glanced at Gambit, she smiled briefly at him, and thought back…'I'll be defense, you be offense…bro.'

            Gambit reached for his cards, he sent three fully charged cards towards Sinister.  They exploded in a thunderous contact.  Gambit knew Sinister to be quite powerful though and immediately drew another three.  The smoke cleared and Sinister stood their smirking.  He raised his palms towards Gambit and spoke, "You have so much to learn young Remy."  A bright yellow blast shot towards Gambit.

            Jean brought up a telekinetic bubble around Gambit just in time to block the blast.  Gambit spun on his heal and launched the three charged cards at Sinister again.  Jean briefly dropped her telekinetic shield to allow the cards to pass, but brought it back up swiftly.  The cards did about as much damage as before, but Jean was able to see the strange red diamond imbedded in his forehead flare bright red when the cards had collided and exploded.  

            "Is that the best you two can do, there is so much power between the two of you, let me train you.  Let me mold you."  Sinister said triumphantly as the smoke dissipated.

            "Non, not on m' life Essex!"  Gambit hollered. 

            'Remy, it appears our physical attacks may not work, we could try a two pronged mental attack, I've been feeling out his mind, it's tight but maybe some subtle suggestions could turn the tides.' Jean telepathically mentioned to Remy.  Remy turned his head towards Jean and nodded in the affirmative.

***A Corridor within the Complex***

            The X-Men were soon over run by carbon copies of the Marauders they had just fought.  These clones were less than human though.  They came at them with no remorse, no feeling.  Not that the originals had much remorse to begin with, but this was much worse.  

            "Like Scott! What do we do, what are these things?"  Kitty shouted above the screaming of their assailants.

            "They don't look fully formed…" Storm started to say as a large growl was heard from off to the side.  Wolverine came tearing through with about as much remorse as the cloned attackers.  

            "Their clones, carbon copies of the real thing, some of them ain't even fully grown yet, I think it better just to tear through them, they must have been released after that alarm sounded." Wolverine snarled out in his rage.  

            "Their still alive Wolverine, I don't want the X-Men killing!" Scott shouted above the chaos. Even if his own intentions with Sinister was death, he would not form his team into those kind of people.  "Iceman, freeze their feet!  Storm give him a hand."  

            Iceman began layering the ground with ice as Nightcrawler grabbed Rogue and ported them away from the area.  Shadowcat grabbed a hold of Boom Boom and phased them through the anarchy.  Cannonball blasted by Cyclops grabbing him to get him away from the newly forming ice rink.

            "Logan, fall back Scott's plan is working."  Storm commanded as she floated above the ground.  Her own gale storms were helping Iceman's own freezing along faster than it would normally.  

            After Iceman was done he fell to his knees, fully expended, he looked up at Cyclops, and said tiredly "Cyke I'm tired that took a lot out of me."  He collapsed and bent his head between his knees and took some deep breaths.  Cyclops placed his hand on his shoulder, Iceman looked up once again, "Sorry Cyclops, but I don't think I can go on."

            "Don't worry Bobby, you saved all our backs there, be proud, I'll have Nightcrawler port you back the X-Jet."  Cyclops said with a voice full of pride as he turned his head and nodded towards Nightcrawler.  Nightcrawler grabbed a hold of Iceman and looked back at his field leader.  "Have the jet prepped Kurt, we're probably going to come barreling out of here before that ice melts."  Kurt nodded his head and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

            "Which way now One-Eye?" Wolverine said as the remainder of Kurt's smoke dissipated.  Scott checked his Com Tracker and pointed down an ice free corridor.  With that, they were off.

***Sinister's Lab***

            Sinister didn't know how to react.  It had been so long since he felt fear.  He knew young Gambit's charged cards would have no effect on him, but he could feel an overwhelming sense of fear wash all over him, time and time again.  Every time his mind would try to process what he was afraid of, a little voice in his head would whisper 'Be afraid, they are strong, be very afraid…' the little voice was just repeating itself over and over.

            'Jeannie…we can' keep dis up.  De cards aren't affecting Sinister, an' m' empathy is tiring m'.  Non t' use t' using it like dis.' Remy projected to his fellow X-Man and ironically enough recently revealed twin sister.

            'I know Remy…but what else can we do…something is stopping any physical attack from hurting him, and I can not fully assault his mind, it's to fully shielded to do anything but a light whisper.'  Jean telepathically said into Remy's mind.

            "High card draw Essex!"  Remy called out again, he had expended two full packs onto Sinister within the last ten minutes.  He had also used up all of his snappy card lingo, this was the third time he had used the 'High Card Draw' analogy.  The fact was his powers were tiring.  He had never used both his kinetic and empathic abilities at the same time, and so forceful.  "Ace of Spades!  De death card, must not b' y'r day homme!"  

            Jean watched the Ace of Spades cut through air and strike Sinister square in the chest, she also watched once again the red diamond embedded in his forehead light up.  It suddenly dawned on her.  'Remy that diamond in his head…it's protecting him some how!'  Jean all but shouted into his mind.  

            'Mon Deiu!  How could dis Cajun f'rget.  Dat diamond, it b' gifted from 'Pocalypse.  Makes him all he is.'  Remy projected a bit exasperated.  How could he forget something like that?

            'Then we yank the damn thing out!' Jean said confidently into his mind.

***The X-Jet:  Outside Sinister's Mansion***

            Kurt had laid a passed out Bobby down in the small medical wing of the plane.  He than proceeded to the telecommunications center to call back to the mansion before he prepped the plane.

            "Professor, are you keeping tabs on their progress?"  Kurt asked as the Professor's face came upon the view screen. 

            "Yes Kurt, how is Bobby?"  The Professor asked.

            "Bobby is doing 'ine.  Just a little tired I think."  Kurt said.  "It vas chaos in there."

"I know Kurt, and you both did extraordinarily well.  I am proud of you, now I suggest you prep the jet.  I am still trying to break through Sinister's psychic lab barriers.  I am distraught over not knowing how Gambit and Jean are fairing."  The Professor stated before the screen flicked off, and Kurt began to prep the jet.

***Sinister's Lab***

            Jean reached out with her mind to grab a hold of the red diamond embedded in Sinister's forehead.  She tugged and pulled but could not get it to move.  "Young Jean Grey, I feel you pulling on that, I see Remy has finally remember some of the information he came upon in my services.  I'll tell you both now, your fear messages are no longer having an effect on me, and I have pinpointed both empathic and telepathic sources and am filtering them out.  And the diamond is bonded on a molecular scale.  It will not move."  Sinister laughed defiantly.

            The words molecular scaled ringed in Remy's ears.  Wasn't kinetic energy just the speed of molecular parts?  Didn't speed cause heat, thus causing the molecules to break down and explode?  He concentrated.  He forced all his thoughts onto where the diamond met the skin.  It wasn't, as easy as touching an object, by touching an object he could force his own energy to break the bonds, but now he had to manipulate the diamonds own potential energy alone.  Remy fell to his knees concentrating.

            "Remy!  What's wrong?"  Jean shouted with a new found concern for her teammate.  After all, he was her brother.

            Sinister's hand shot to his forehead, "LeBeau how…you should not have access to that power anymore!"  He screamed in rage.  Jean took her eyes from where Remy kneeled, sweat pouring down his forehead, and looked to Sinister as he clutched his forehead.  Jean could see the glowing color that would indicate Remy had charged something.  She knew he hadn't touched the diamond, but understood instantly what he was doing.  She acted, pulling ever more fiercely with a telekinetic grip unlike any she had ever used before. She could feel it tug more, she felt it wiggle a little more.  She concentrated herself, dropping to her own knees, veins pounding in her forehead.  Remy pouring as much energy as he could, twisting the molecules as much as it would allow, the diamond itself absorbing the energy almost as fast as Remy could charge it.  It began to grow a bright orange, then pink, flowing now to a blinding yellow.  

            Jean used every once of energy she had, she dropped the telekinetic wall around her and Remy.  Flames flowed through her eyes as she concentrated on retracting the little gem.  Her own hair burst into great flames, she reached with her left hand and grasped Remy's right hand in a sign of encouragement.  He squeezed back at the gesture, what little empathy that he had left felt her sisterly concern, and he sent back the same feeling of brotherly concern.  She took a moment to look into her eyes, and instantly they both knew full well this had to be done.

***The Corridor Just Outside Sinister's Lab***

            "Damn it all tah hell!  Yah stupid machine traced us tah a wall.  Dere ain't no door here!"  Rogue yelled as they reached the dead end of the hallway.  Her concern for Remy growing more by the minute as they could hear a maniacal laugh on the other side of the wall.

            "Look Rogue, I followed the com tracker.  It lead me here."  Cyclops said through his own-gritted teeth.  Truth be told, he was just as upset as Rogue.  He knew how Rogue felt about Remy, it was the same way he felt about Jean.

            "Stripes, Cyke is right, we got other options besides a door."  Wolverine said as he glanced at Shadowcat.

            "Rogue. Just like chill out…Kay!  I can phase remember.  You'd think you'd remember your own roommates powers."  Kitty said as she motioned for everyone to grasp her hands.  Everyone was about to do so, when a large explosion could be heard directly on the other side of the wall.  The wall exploded outwards towards them.  Sending chunks of steel flying towards the unsuspecting X-Men.

***Sinister's Lab***

Finally the little gem came free.  It flung across the room in Jean's telekinetic hold against the far wall as Remy's kinetic charge detonated within the gem blowing a hole in the side of the lab.  Jean and Remy watched as Sinister howled in pain.  His body began to age, to grow at an alarming rate.  Sinister fell to his knees and stared at Jean and Remy.

            "I knew you two were powerful."  Was all the scientist said before his body decomposed into ashes.  Jean slumped into Remy's side as the exhaustion finally over came her.  He placed his head on top of hers as his eyes closed slowly.  Jean was able to send one quiet thought before darkness claimed the both of them.

            'We did it…'

***The Corridor Just Outside Sinister's Lab***

            Luckily everyone had grasped a hold of Kitty or someone holding onto Kitty, her instincts kicked in at the moment of the explosion and her phasing power activated.  The debris from the explosion passed harmlessly through them.  Once the dust and smoke had settled the seven X-Men preceded into the lab.  

            A gasp could be heard from Rogue as the two limp forms of Remy and Jean could be viewed embraced together.  Jealousy probably would have peeked if not for the fact they were both unconscious.  Beast and Storm rushed forward to assess the damage.

            "I'm thinking this clump of dust here was the madman Gambit was talking about."  Logan said as he ruffled a foot through the remaining ashes of Sinister.

            Rogue walked towards Remy hesitantly as Storm and Beast checked him over.  Storm glanced up at her and beckoned her to come closer.  She did and kneeled down next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his temple whispering, "Damn it Swamp Rat, ya'll best beh okay."

            "Beast what's the diagnosis."  Cyclops said shakily as he watched Beast and Storm pull their two unconscious teammates apart.  He two had a couple gears turning in his head as two why the two were relaxed against each other, hands clasped together.  

            "It just seems over exhaustion.  We should be able to move them safely."  Beast said as he lifted Jean into his arms.  Logan took cue and hoisted Gambit into his arms.  

            "We should move out as soon as possible."  Storm said as she brushed Remy's hair aside to look at his worn out face.

            "Ok, then lets go team."  Cyclops said as they made their way back out of the complex.

            Kitty came up to Rogue and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "You heard Dr. McCoy.  Remy's fine."  She said very sympathetic.

            "I know, but I was so scared when I saw him lying like that next to Jean.  It made me realize I could lose him."  She said in a quiet, unsure tone as they started to jog to keep up with the other X-Men.  She mentally added, 'Not just to death, but to another girl like Jean.'

To Be Concluded.

A/N:  Well there it was, the big throw down fight.  Looks like Jean and Remy are a real powerful team.  Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last for this particular installment of Remy's life.  I have some other ideas brewing in my head for a sequel.  As well as finishing up Remy Essex Lebeau: Road To Forgiveness.  I also have a couple more story ideas for Remy in the Evolution-verse I'd like to try.  I've had an idea brewing about the end of "The Stuff of Villians" that I would rather have seen.  Anyways please R/R on this chapter.  That would be much appreciated.

For those who Reviewed:

Ishandhalf:  Would you calm down, I write em as fast as the story comes to me, I also just got down moving.  Anyways I hope this chapter didn't disappoint one of my most faithful reviewers.

Bunny-Angel:  You want me to write angst?  I hate angst.  But there may be a lil bit next chapter.  We'll see.

Tabby:  I think Jean has a younger sister.  I think her name was Sarah to, but that's comics, anyways it's a moot point in my story.  Next Chapter, Jean and Remy have a talk about her family though.

Gambitsgirl:  A Regue fic is a Romy fic.  I just used 'Re' from Remy and the 'gue' from rogue. 

Talia485:  Yeah that reaction with the whole dating the siblings thing is gonna be fun.

Marissa:  We can't blame Evo-Rogue for Comic-Rogue's mistakes.

Rogue Worrior Spirit, AJ, jiana weasley, RogueLebeau, Lady Mariana, and Buffy2004Angel:  Thanks for the reviews, and I thought the Remy/Jean thing was interesting.


End file.
